Virago
by vasiadiadein
Summary: (KnB!VariousxOC) She was the seventh player of Generation of Miracles. The one that found them, the one that respected by them, and most importantly, the one that they fall for. She was the cousin of the manager, Momoi Satsuki. But in the the middle of their second year at Teiko, she disappeared and never came back, or so they thought
1. Momoi Hikari Profile

Name : Momoi Hikari (Last name, First name)

Nick Name : Hikari (Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, Kagami), Hikari-chan (Kuroko), Kari-chan (Momoi), Kari-chin (Murasakibara), Hikaricchi (Kise)

Age : 16

Birthday : June 20th

Sign : Gemini

Height : 155 cm

School : Teiko Middle School, Seirin High School

Appearance : Hikari has waist length pale pink hair (the picture is when she is in the Middle School), usually put up in pigtails tied with ribbon, metallic blue-grey eyes, pale skin, petite figure

Personality : Cool type at first, but when you know her, she change to happy-go-lucky tpe, friendly, caring, can be scary sometimes

Likes : Stawberry milkshake, Candy, Chocholate, Basketball, Her cousin, GoM, Her friends

Dislikes : Bullying, Fangirls, The ones that hurt her friends

Story : Hikari was attending Teiko Middle School with her cousin, Momoi Satsuki and join the basketball club as a player and assistant coach. She is the one that polish the Generation of Miracles's talent as a prodigy, but disappear on the middle of the second year in the Middle School, not even Momoi Satsuki knew the reason behind her disappearance, and that make the Generation of Miracles change and starts to keep the distance between each other. She is friends with Kagami and Himuro back when she was little in US and met Kagami again when she is disappeared in Middle School, but when Kagami back to Japan to attend Seirin High School, she is not attend with him because she had personal bussiness that had to be taken care of before she can enroll to Seirin. And she transfer to Seirin when Seirin's basketball club lose to Too Academy.


	2. Prologue

"Memories, even your most precious ones, fade surprisingly quickly. But I don't go along with that. The memories I value most, I don't ever see them fading."

 **~Kazuo Ishiguro, Never Let Me Go~**

* * *

 **~3** **rd** **Person's POV~**

In the certain airport in Tokyo, Japan stood a pale pink haired girl that waiting for her belongings after a tour from America to Japan by plane. Many people glancing and whispering about her, such as how pretty and cute she is. But she just keeps her calm demeanor about what happen around her.

After waiting for her belongings, her cell phone ringing indicating that she is called by her mother.

"Yes, Mom?" asked the girl.

"How is it, sweetie? Do you there yet?" asked the mother with cheerful tone.

"Yeah Mom, I am here. Don't worry," assured the girl.

"*sigh* You know that your father and I don't accept that you're going to live with your own right? You're the only child we have. How come you leave us? *fake crying*" said the woman. The girl just sweatdrop at her mother's childish personality and sigh.

"Mom, you know that I have to be back here again, right? I can't just leave _them_ like that. It's terrible you know, _they_ became like that because me," the girl said with sadness in her voice.

"I know sweetie, but you don't have to blame yourself for that. They don't know what happened back then right? It's okay, it's not your fault," said the woman with soothing voice.

"Yeah, I know Mom. Thank you"

"It's okay! Ah, I almost forgot, you have new appointment with your old doctor in the Tokyo Hospital,"

"Hmm? Yeah, so how about it?"

"I think it's tomorrow at 6 pm, you remember him right?" asked the woman

"Of course Mom, what his name again? I don't quite recall"

"It's Midorima-sensei you dummy," the woman facepalming at her daughter

"Ahh, Taro-chan's dad,"

"Yeah, okay that's it. I have business to do. You can play basketball, but don't overwork yourself okay, sweetie?"

"I know, goodbye Mom,"

"Hmm, your dad and I love you,"

"Yeah, I love you too," and with that she exited the airport with one thought in mind,

 _Japan, I'm back. Dear God, let me play basketball once again for them. To change them. Before it's too late. Before I'm completely broken._

 **A few days later**

This day is just like the other day for the Seirin basketball club. After the return of Kiyoshi Teppei, and the problem between Kagami and Kuroko has been solved, they start to practice with Riko

"Oi, Bakagami! You really can't do another thing than dunk isn't it?!" Riko asking 'nicely' to Kagami

"Ehh? But dunk is the coolest, coach" replied the readhead stubbornly

"Kagami-kun you should try another thing than just dunk you know," said the blue haired boy from behind Kagami

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Kagami and Riko yelled loudly

"Since when do you here?!" the two said at the same time

"Since the beginning," answered the stoic faced Kuroko. They sweatdrop at the answer and overheard random boys' conversation

"Did you see the transfer student?" said some of the random boy

"Of course, she is so pretty"

"Yeah, I think so too"

"Eh? There is transfer student?" asked Kagami

"Yeah, there is. And she is the real beauty," answered Riko

"How do you know coach? And how come we don't know about this transfer student?" asked the captain from the basketball team, Hyuga Junpei

"Isn't it because the last three days we went for the training camp and can't attend school? " answered the eagle-eye point guard, Izuki Shun

"Yepp, and I knew her already because actually, she is going to join the basketball club," answered Riko proudly

 _Eh? she is going to join? For manager?_

"For what coach? Manager?" asked Kagami

"Oh no, she is joining for the assistant coach position and player," the answer from Riko make the other player shock

"WHAAAAAT?!" shout Kagami, Hyuga, and Izuki at the same time

"What about that?! No need to shout! Sheesh" said Riko who annoyed at her teammate's shouting

"But, she is a female right? Why is she join for player?" asked the Bakagami

"Of course for playing basketball, Kagami-kun. Are you dumb?" asked Kuroko with his typical stoic face

"Teme! Kuroko!"

"Don't worry Kagami-kun. It seems that she is the winner of the National Basketball Championship back when Middle School in the America," said Riko

 _Eh? National Basketball Championship? Isn't it where she is the winner? Eh? I can't remember_

Kagami facepalming at his own thought

"Wooaahhh, really?" asked Hyuga

"Yeah, maybe"

"Wait, maybe?!"

"Nah it's because her name is the same with the captain from the American team that won the championship, and she is from America, so I think that she is the one," said Riko sheepishly

"Eh? So, what is her name then?" asked Koganei

"Aah, her name is-"

At the same time, Kuroko and Kagami look at the gym door that has been opened and they didn't really pay attention to Riko's words because they see something that caught their eyes

A glimpse of pale pink that swaying in the wind

The two held the same expression, that they held when they think about the same person. When they think about that particular person that made so many memories with them, that made their minds empty and think nothing but her. The one that they adore so much. The one that they play basketball for.

The color that they saw make the two drown in their own thoughts and memories. But the two have the same thought for that hair,

 _Is it really her?_

But before their mind imagine that particular person in their head, Riko call them with a worried expression in her face, "Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, are you okay?"

"E-eh? Wha-what?" they asked dumbfounded

"Are you okay? You two are spacing out," said Hyuga

"Ah, hai. It's okay," they said at the same time

 _Nah, it can't be her,_ they thought. And because of that thought, they can't be helped but feel disappointed because she is not here. But boy, how wrong their thoughts were.

 **Later on way back**

Kuroko and Kagami just on their way back from practice and it's unusually quiet. Actually they didn't talk since they see a glimpse of pale pink hair back when practice. They can't concentrate on the practice at all, and because of that Riko scolds them and cutting the time for practice so they can rest for the day.

"Kagami-kun, I have to buy vanilla milkshake," Kuroko suddenly said

"Yeah, I have to buy a burger to,"

"You mean burgers, right?"

"Hah? What the difference?"

"*sigh* Nothing"

With that they go to Maji Burger and buy the things that they need, and after that they go to their own home.

In the way home, Kuroko passed an empty basketball court and that made him remember her. Back when she is still at the Teiko, she will play basketball together with him, no matter how weak he is at basketball but passing, she never underestimated him. Even she is way too strong compared to him, she still respects him. She always praises him. That is why he likes her, she treats everyone on the same level, and treats everyone as a friend of her even the absolute Akashi Seijuurou.

She is his light, Kuroko always thought that. The way she smiles so bright that would put the sun in shame. But that smiles are in the past. The last time he saw her is back when in Teiko and that is 2 years ago. Kuroko smiled sadly at the memories of her and continue his way back home.

 _I miss you, Hikari-chan. Please come back. I'm sorry for everything._

 **The next day at practice**

"Now run 3 laps around school!" commanded Riko

"Hai!" and they run out of gym

Riko just sits at the bench planning for the upcoming training camp when the door of the gym creak open and that made her focus on the door, when a petite girl with waist length pale pink hair stood and said with soft voice,

"Is it the gym for the Seirin boys' basketball?"

"Ah, yes. You are the transfer student right? I believe that we have met last time," said Riko

"Hai. Coach Aida, right?" asked the petite girl

"You can call me Riko if you want," said Riko with smile

"Ah, okay. Riko-chan. So where are the other?"

"Run. Just wait I think they'll arrive so-" she stop when she heard the door creak open

"We're back," said Hyuga with sweat on his forehead, and the other followed behind him

"Ah Hyuga-kun, come here. The new member is here," shout Riko.

"Eh? The transfer student?" asked Koganei. And that make the other gather around Riko and the transfer student. Kuroko and Kagami who chatted with each other in the back didn't realize that there was another girl beside the coach at the gym but when they heard the soft voice that they knew too well they stop talking and their heads snap toward the girl with shocked faces.

"Konnichiwa, mina-san! My name is Momoi Hikari. I will be the assistant coach and new player for the Seirin boys' basketball team. Yoroshiku ne~" said the pale pink haired girl with big smile on her pretty face.

 **\- continue in the next chapter -**

* * *

How is it? Is it good? Or bad? Please comment and tell me, okay? This is my first fanfiction so I know that there are mistakes. Thank you for reading.

 **-vidiaadenisa-**


	3. The Creator is Back

**You can close your eyes to reality but not to memories.**

-Stanislaw Jerzy Lec-

* * *

 _' ..(italic)..'_ **will be thoughts**

 _"..(italic).."_ **will be conversation in the past**

* * *

 _~before in the prologue~_

 _"Konnichiwa, mina-san! My name is Momoi Hikari. I will be the assistant coach and new player for the Seirin boys' basketball team. Yoroshiku ne~" said the pale pink haired girl with big smile on her pretty face._

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

Kagami and Kuroko stood in shock and processing what is actually happen. And Kuroko came crashing to hugging the petite girl. Hikari who didn't saw Kuroko before feeling confused when suddenly someone hugging her. And Kagami who still in shock snap out and yelled at Kuroko.

"Oi! Kuroko!" but the blue haired boy just ignored him and continue to hugging the girl.

"Hikari-chan," Kuroko whimpered. Hikari who heard the familiar voice wide eye at boy in front of her.

"Tetsu-chan..." she said in a state of shock because she never thought that she will be met with her former teammate this fast. She return the hug from the phantom boy after she felt her shoulder wet and apologize to him with hushed voice that full of guilt and regret, "Gomen, Tetsu-chan, gomen."

Kuroko just stood there while hugging her. His teammates just gaped look at the scene in front of them with wide eye because they never thought that Kuroko, the Kuroko Tetsuya who always put on stoic face with monotone voice and an expressionless boy would hug a girl and cry on her shoulder in front of them.

Kagami, the first one who snaps out from his shock state asked the girl with curiosity, "Hikari, you knew Kuroko?"

The girl answered him with a smile while hugging Kuroko, "Let's just say, that...he is my former teammate?"

"Whaaaaat?!" shout Riko and the other while Hikari just smile sheepishly.

"But, aren't you from America?" asked Riko.

"She was in Teiko before," state Kuroko to his teammates back with his stoic face that made his teammates sweatdrop, and he focuses his attention to Hikari once more, "so you go to America? Why?"

"Hmm...something like that?" she nervously answered him.

"So, when you disappear on the first year in middle school you go to Japan?!" yelled Kagami to Hikari.

"No need to yell, Tai-chan. I said that before you know? You never listened to me. Seeshh," Hikari pouts.

 _'Kawaaiiii'_ thought the boys while blushing, even Kuroko.

"Wait, you knew Kagami too?" asked Riko confusedly.

"Knew him? Tch! I knew him since elementary school," scoffed Hikari. "I even knew his embarrassing secret. Listen to this, when we are first met-" she stopped when Kagami covered her mouth with his large hand with huge blush on his face because she is going to embarrassed him in front of his friends.

"I said never said that to anyone right?! I even treated you to ice cream the last time!" yelled Kagami.

"Ehh? But an ice cream is not enough for me," whine Hikari with puppy eyes.

"Wha-what don't make that face damn it! You can't fool me!" shout Kagami with a huge blush because her cuteness while pointing his finger at her.

Meanwhile, she is still giving her infamous puppy dog eyes to him, until Kagami give up and said, "Haaaahh! I would treat you with milkshake after practice! Bu-but not because I want to!"

 _'Tsundere'_ this word entered everyone's thought with sweatdrop at their heads.

"Kagami-kun, since when you became Midorima-kun?" asked Kuroko with his stoic face.

"Kuroko teme!" shout Kagami while Hikari just laughing.

 _'Thank God, she can laugh again. I wonder when the last time I heard her laughing wholeheartedly like that?'_ thought Kuroko with a slight smile while looking at the girl. Then the girl clapped her hands to gain the attention from her new teammates.

"Enough about me, how about you guys? I heard that you lost at the Interhigh?" asked the dense girl with cheerful aura around her while everyone in the gym beside her and Teppei surrounded with gloomy aura.

"Hahaha this guys," said Teppei. And Hikari's smile widen when she heard his voice.

"Teppei-chaaaan," shout Hikari while glomping him.

Teppei caught her and said, "I wonder when you would notice me Hikari-chan. I thought that you've forgotten about me already."

"Nonsense! I would never forget about you Teppei-chan," said the hyperactive girl.

"First Kuroko, and now Kiyoshi?" said Koganei with disbelief written over his face.

"This girl, she was looking over many basketball players who have potential when she was in the middle school. That is why I knew her," said Teppei kindly while patting her head.

"Yepp!" said the girl happily with bright smile.

"You knew that Kuroko?" asked the red-haired giant quietly to his shadow so that the other can't hear them.

"No, I never knew that. She never told us anything about her," Kuroko muttered to himself.

 _'You're no one to talk. You never told us anything about you either,'_ Kagami thought to himself while eyeing Kuroko.

"Ahh anyway, why aren't you all start to practice? I can't play today because I didn't bring any clothes for change to. So I think I would love to train you," said Hikari with a big smile. While Kagami, Kuroko and Teppei's face paled while they remembering what kind of practice Hikari would give them.

The other who didn't know Hikari's hells training cheering while the red headed giant, blue-haired shadow boy, and a kind hearted center muttered with pale faces.

"Kagami-kun, please call ambulances," Kuroko said quietly to Kagami.

"Yeah, we should do that," Teppei answered.

"How about we run away? I don't want to die yet," said Kagami while panicking.

 _'Neither do I,'_ thought the other two.

~Time skip~

"I can't feel my legs! Anybody, help me!" shout someone in the pile of peoples.

"I can't even move my body," muttered someone.

"Is it heaven? I can see field full of flowers,"

"Oh no! Koganei-senpai is dying! Heeeelp"

"I can see flowers everywhere," said Koganei while daydreaming.

"Koganei-senpai! Come back to us,"

"Aah, Mr. Potato called me from the other end of the river,"

"Don't go there Koganei-senpai! You could die," the first-year student shook Koganei's shoulders to bring him to sanity.

Riko just looks at them from the bench with sweatdrop at her boys' behavior. _'This is stupid'_

"This is useless," muttered Hikari to herself. Riko who sat beside her heard that Hikari said something but didn't quite catch so she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do all of you want to beat the Generation of Miracles with this state?" Hikari looks at Riko dead in the eyes with seriousness on her face. Riko startled at this. She never thought that the happy-go-lucky Hikari can make this kind of face, and Riko admits that she is intimidated by Hikari's aura. But what Hikari said afterward was the most shocking one.

"If they can't take my training program, they stood no chance to beat the Generation of Miracles. They can't even stand a quarter with them. All of the Generation of Miracles entered the famous schools. So you can't just focus on one member of a team. Their teammates even better that this team."

Riko then realizes that they just focused on the Generation of Miracles member and forgot about the strength and ability of their new team. But even so they still won their practice match against Kaijo. "But we won the practice match against Kaijo once. Do you think that we are that weak?" said Riko as she defended her teammates.

"Kaijo? Ryou-chan right?" Hikari asked as Riko nodded. "Ryou-chan is the person that plays basketball with emotions, he will play well when he is happy and not when he is sad or angry," Hikari added nonchalantly.

"But isn't it all players like that?" asked Riko confused.

"That is your mistake. We are the Generation Miracles is different from the average players. We've been trained to become monsters, except Tetsu-chan of course. We've trained so that we don't have a limit. But as we know that Tetsu-chan's limit is much more clearly" Riko nodded at Hikari's words, and thought.

 _'Yeah, I've already know that Generation of Miracles is a monster. Aomine plays like a beast indeed. But where is this conversation to?'_

"What are you trying to say, Hikari-chan?" asked Riko confused. Hikari sigh and said.

"When most of the players are play basketball for fun and trained to become better, they would play with happiness in their face. But we, the Generation of Miracles are trained to become emotionless during an official match. We won't feel anything. Even the slightest happiness," said Hikari while looking at Riko with emotionless face that makes Riko wide eyes and gasps.

"We are trained, to become a monster. We are trained not because we could be better, but because we have one mission, and that is..."

"Winning," said Riko quietly. Hikari nodded. "So you say that we actually can't beat Kise? Why?" Riko added.

"Ryou-chan started to play basketball when he was in the second year of middle school. But the other member has been played basketball when we are kids, even Sei-chan and Atsu-chan. That is why Ryou-chan is not yet mature to play basketball like us. When we are playing with thinking, Ryou-chan is just like Tai-chan who plays with instinct and didn't even bother to think. But maybe actually Tai-chan can't think because he didn't have a brain," said Hikari. The last sentence from Hikari made Riko sweatdrop and silently agree in her mind.

"So when Kise can play with thinking, he will harder to win against," murmured Riko.

"Not just that. He is actually really troublesome with his ability."

"Perfect copy, right? I know that his ability is troublesome but," _'that isn't like he can copy all the Generation of Miracles ability right? He just copy the average player that aren't stronger than him.'_

"You think that he just able to copy the players that weaker than him right, Riko-chan?" Hikari asked while smirking slightly.

 _'How did-'_

"Don't worry. Your wish is going to be granted. He _will_ become their mirror," said Hikari confidently.

 _'Mirror?'_ thought Riko _'what-'_ when Riko realize something her eyes wide with shock and horror.

"You get it right, Riko-chan?"

"But why he didn't use their ability when we are at the practice match?" asked Riko confusedly.

"I said _will,_ so he can't do it now. And maybe he didn't realize it yet," Hikari chuckled at her own statement and added "So when he can do that maybe we don't have a chance to beat Kaijo" _'because it will be like a match against the Generation of Miracles itself'_ said Hikari in her mind.

"So you are saying that the Generation of Miracles have more potentials that they didn't realize it yet? So why Kise can't copy them?" Riko asked with utter horror.

"He needs to fight a lot stronger opponent. A lot stronger, even more than Kagami. Let's just say, maybe if his opponent is Dai-chan he can do it. _The perfect copy"_

Riko and Hikari just sat silently while observing their teammates that raise from their death. But Riko is too stuck up in her thought that she does not realize that Hikari has left her and walking towards the red haired giant.

"Tai-chan, come on let's go! I want my strawberry milkshake already," Hikari whined while Kagami tried to stand with his feet.

"Damn you and your training program. I think I can't even stand tomorrow," complained Kagami.

"Ehh? What do you mean Tai-chan?" asked Hikari innocently that make Kagami grew tick mark on his head. "Come on it's not that hard," added the girl.

"Yeah yeah anything that makes you sleeps at night," grumbled Kagami. "Where is Kuroko?"

"Eeh? Tetsu-chan? Where is he?"

Meanwhile, in the corner of the gym, someone is shouting something like, "Kuroko! Wake up! Don't die yet. Oh no, his soul is leaving his body. Kurokoooooo!"

~Time skip~

In the Maji Burger, they chatting for catching up the old times. Kuroko is drinking his vanilla milkshake, Hikari with her free strawberry milkshake and Kagami eating his hamburgers. When they think that it's already late Kagami, Kuroko and Hikari are walk home together. After walking for a while they arrived at Kagami's house.

"This is my house. Are you okay just the two of you?" asked Kagami.

"Of course Tai-chan. Who do you think I am? Don't be a worrywart," said Hikari.

"Who do you think you called worry wart dammit!" yelled Kagami.

"Don't yell Kagami-kun, you are disturbing the neighbors," said Kuroko while reading his book.

"Kuroko teme!" said Kagami with a low voice. Hikari just chuckled at her friend's behavior and after that, she and Kuroko continuing their walk with silent.

"Are you really okay, Hikari-chan? You said that today you can't play because you didn't bring clothes but, that was not the problem right?" asked Kuroko with worried face while closed his boo. But Hikari doesn't answer his question. She just smiles while looking at the night sky.

"How are they?" Hikari asked quietly to Kuroko.

"They are okay, I think. Just like always," said Kuroko.

"Is that so?"

"Hai"

After that, they just looking at the night sky and walking with comfortable silent. Until they have to part way and Hikari said, "Tetsu-chan I'm going this way."

"Eh? Aren't your house the other way?" asked Kuroko confusedly.

"I have to go somewhere before going home," said Hikari with smile.

"I can go with you if you want."

"No, you don't have to you know, moreover it's already late."

"Okay then"

"See you at Monday Tetsu-chan," said Hikari with bright smile that makes Kuroko blushing slightly.

When she is turn around and start to walk away, suddenly Kuroko said something while looking at her back that made her stop dead in her track.

 **"I'm sorry, Hikari-chan"**

 _"You can't help anything to won this match Hikari. I know that because I'm absolute. You're just a burden."_

Hikari just stood in silence with her bangs covering her eyes. She gripped her bag tightly until her knuckles turn white.

 _"You can't play if you like this. You're just a hindrance Hikari."_

"Stop it," she whispered.

 _"What are you doing now is blocking our path to victory, nanodayo."_

"Are you say something?" asked Kuroko worriedly.

 _"We don't need someone that can't help us to win this game, Kari-chin."_

Hikari just stood there on the verge of crying.

 _"Hikaricchi, you can just sit and watch. We can do it ourself. Without you."_

"Hikari-chan?" asked Kuroko quietly.

 _"I'm sorry, Hikari-chan."_

"I said stop it!" shout Hikari. Kuroko stood there with a shocked face. Momoi Hikari just shout. Hikari the kind hearted girl that never once raising her voice just shout. And that make Kuroko felt really guilty because said something like that. Because he has said the same sentence he said 2 years ago.

Hikari starts to walking and leaving Kuroko who just stood there while gripping his bag firmly and shut his eyes tried so hard not to cry. Even so, a single tear escaped his eye. A single tear that replaced the thousand of words. A single tear that shows how he felt in 2 years after that incident. His feelings in 2 years without her around.

He felt so guilty

He felt so sorry

He felt so much hate towards himself

He felt that his world crashing down

And most importantly he realize something,

That he loves her so much, like in the past up until now, he still loves her so much that it's hurt to see her like that

 **"I'm so sorry, Hikari-chan"**

~Time skip~

Hikari walking in silence as she comes closer to the building that she knew too well. The atmosphere that gloomy. The paint that full of white. The expression from the people that inside the building. The smell from the medic equipment. She knew that building very well, just like her second home, the hospital.

She walked towards the receptionist and asked, "Is Midorima-sensei here? I have an appointment with him. My name is Momoi Hikari" the woman looks at her with smile like old times and said kindly.

"Ah, Hikari-chan! He has been waiting for you. He is at his office. Do you remember his office?"

"Of course. Thank you by the way. Is he waiting long?" said Hikari with smile.

"Don't worry, dear. He is not waiting that long. Actually 5 minutes ago he's here looking for you but you didn't come here yet. I heard that you went to America. I missed you, you know. The nurses and the doctors too," said the woman while Hikari just chuckled.

"That is why I'm here now. Anyway, I should get going. I don't want to be scolded by him again just because I late."

"Dear, you never learned your lesson. That's okay. If you lucky maybe you can out of his office after 2 hours lecture. Take care Hikari-chan," said the woman while Hikari start to walking.

"I will. Don't worry."

After that she walking towards familiar hospital corridor, Hikari knocks a door of a certain green haired doctor's office. After she heard a faint "come in" she opened the door just to be greeted by a pissed doctor while she is just chuckled nervously.

"What did I say about never late when chek-up?!" said the man.

"Come on Midorima-sensei, I have a basketball practice today," whined the girl.

"I said that you shouldn't play again right? Just listen to me this time," said the now serious doctor.

"I can't," said the girl quietly while smiling sadly.

"It would just worsen your condition," the man sighed in frustation.

"I can't give up on basketball. This is everything I have right now, you know that. I've given up so much in the past. That is why I choose the most important to me. And most importantly, _I can't give up on them_ "

The doctor just looks at the girl sadly and frustated. After that, they begin to start the check-up not noticing a certain bespectacled green haired male walking towards the hospital holding a carrot plush in hand for his lucky item for that day.

~Time skip~

Midorima Shintarou who just finish his practice with his teammates walking towards the hospital to visit his father. While he is adjusting his glasses and grumbling about how Takao annoying him earlier he didn't aware that he is walking towards someone and bumping into that someone.

"Ouch!" said someone who just bumped to him. While Midorima take his carrot plush that fall to the floor, the person said, "I'm so sorry, Sir."

Midorima just sighs and said "It's okay" when he realize that the voice is familiar for him, he wide eyes and look up to the person just to find that the person walking away. He just caught a glimpse of pale pink hair at the end of the hospital corridor. With that, he is running and trying to follow the person but when he is exited the front door of the hospital he can't find that person and he just sighed frustratedly.

 _'Impossible. It can't be her. Yeah I'm just imagining thing'_

~Time skip~

After Hikari got home she takes a bath and change to something that comfortable for sleep. Before she can walk towards her bed, her mother called her.

"Hi, sweetie. How is the school?" asked her mother

"It's okay, Mom. You don't have to call me every single time," complained the girl.

"Eh? Aren't you missed me?"

"Mom, please," said the girl while massaging his temple.

"Hehee, I'm sorry dear. Anyway, what are you doing right now?"

"It's 11 pm here. Of course, I'm going to bed. And Mom, earlier I went to see Midorima-sensei"

"Really? How is it goes?" asked the woman curiously

"He said I'm okay. But I can't overwork myself"

"Hmm. What he said about basketball?"

"It's...okay. But I can't play full time" lied the girl.

"You should hear what Midorima-sensei's word sweetie. We don't want you to worsen your condition right?" said the woman worriedly.

"Don't worry, Mom. I can take care of myself" assured the girl to her mother.

"Of course I know that. You have to rest now, dear."

"But you are the one who called me," the girl sweatdrop.

"I know that. I just miss you."

"Hmm. Good night, Mom."

"Good night sweetie. Sweet dream, okay."

"Okay" with that the woman hung up the call.

Hikari just laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling thinking about the earlier event with Kuroko. That is when her cell phone ringing, signaling that she has a message. She take her cell phone and opened the message.

 _From : Tai-chan_

 _Subject : Tomorrow_

 _Message :_

 _[Tomorrow is Friday, right? I need a new basketball shoes. Do you want to accompany me? If yes we could meet in Maji Burger near the shopping center at 10 am]_

Hikari typed a message to answer the one from Kagami.

 _To : Tai-chan_

 _Subject : Of course_

 _Message :_

 _[I'd love to Tai-chan! See you tomorrow then]_

With that, she is falling into deep slumber.

~Time skip~

 _'How can they said something like that?'_ Mizuki thought while curling her fists into a ball with anger and desperation. _'I know that I don't play well today. But aren't we teammates? Aren't we friends? How come they said something like that to me. Is it because I'm a girl? Is it because I don't play well today? Or is it because I am being...me? I don't know what to do. I don't know them'_ she thought while looking at the court where her 'teammates' play against a strong opponent.

That day they have an official match against one of the strong team and in the 3rd quarter, they didn't even stand a chance. Momoi Satsuki can't come because she is sick, so they have to do all with themselves. _'How come it is ended up like this?'_ Hikari asked to herself.

 _'Do they didn't know what I felt? Is that why they said that hurt things to me?'_ she thought while her eyes become dull and emotionless.

 _"You can't help anything to won this match Hikari. I know that because I'm absolute. You're just a burden"_

 _"You can't play if you like this. You're just a hindrance Hikari"_

 _"What are you doing now is blocking our path to victory, nanodayo"_

 _"We don't need someone that can't help us to win this game, Kari-chin"_

 _"Hikaricchi, you can just sit and watch. We can do it ourselves. Without you"_

 _"I'm sorry, Hikari-chan"_

Each one of them said hurtful things to her without care at all. They didn't care about her. At that time, they just care about one thing. And that thing is.

 **Victory.**

Hikari abruptly sits up at her bed with the bead of sweats rolling on her forehead and on the sides of her head. She was panting heavily like she finished running. She looks at her surrounding and realize that she is in her bedroom and that was just a dream.

She brings her knees to her chest and clutching his head. She bit her bottom lip with eyes full of tears while thought, _'how many time should I have the same dreams over and over again?'_

She stayed in that position for a long time until she decided to take a bath because she was sticky from all of the sweats.

After she takes a bath she changes to white top and black short shorts. She put her hair in the high ponytail and wore a black choker. She eats her breakfast and checked the clock and it says 15 minutes before 10 am. She grabs her cellphones and wallet and put them in the small handbag. Before she is going out she wore her white shoes (the difference between Hikari and the picture is that Hikari's long pale pink hair put up in high ponytail, and she didn't bring a tennis ball)

After a short walk, Hikari entered the Maji Burger near the shopping center and order her favorite strawberry milkshake. Hikari waiting for Kagami while sat at the chair near the window. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder and she almost scream because she is surprised.

"Hikari-chan what are you doing here?" asked the shadow boy.

"Are? Tetsu-chan?" Hikari look at the blue haired boy who currently sipping his vanilla milkshake confusedly.

"Hmm, so what are you doing here?"

"Ahh, I'm waiting for Tai-chan."

"You too?"

"Yeah-eh? What do you mean you too?" asked the girl while tilting her head.

"I'm waiting for Kagami-kun too," said Kuroko nonchalantly.

"Did he invite you too?"

"Yeah. And actually, I need a pair too. Basketball shoes,"

"Hmmm, is that so."

"Hai."

They just sat in silent while sipping their own milkshake. And then Kuroko said something to Hikari, "Hikari-cha-"

Only to be cut by Hikari, "It's okay Tetsu-chan. You don't have to worry. I'm okay"

She said that while looking out the window with a smile. While Kuroko slightly smile and thought, _'she knows me too well'_

After a while, Kagami came running towards them while panting heavily and said, "Sorry, I oversleep."

"I thought so," said the blue haired boy and pink haired girl at the same time, earning a sweatdrop from the red-haired giant.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said the girl while dragging the poor blue haired boy.

They walked around the shopping center to find two pairs of basketball shoes. A pair for Kuroko, and another pair for Kagami. Kuroko's basketball shoes are easy to find because his size is just an average high school boy. But for Kagami, they walked around all day and didn't even find one pair for his size.

"Aaah, I'm beat," whined Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, we didn't even one pair for your shoe-size. What should we do?" asked Kuroko.

"I think I have one shop in mind," state the girl while holding chin in the thinking manner.

"Where is it?" asked Kagami hopefully.

"Ahh, follow me then," said the girl while leading the way.

"You sure that shop has my size?" asked Kagami warily.

"Of course. I knew someone that has the same shoe size with you. And we used to buy his shoes in that shop," said the girl quietly.

"Ah, that shop," said Kuroko.

"You know the place Kuroko?" asked Kagami.

"Of course. Even they have Murasakibara-kun's shoe-size,"

"Really? Woah aren't his size so big?" asked Kagami.

"You're one to talk Tai-chan," the girl sweatdrop.

"So, you went to that shop with who?"

"Generation of Miracles. We used to buy there. _Together_ ," said Kuroko while looking at the back of the pale pink haired girl that lead their way. After Kagami sensing that Hikari didn't like the conversation he immediately refrained himself to says anything that will make her uncomfortable.

~While in the different place~

"Why should I follow you around just to buy a damn pair of basketball shoes?!" said a black haired boy to his partner while his partner who is surrounded by a bunch of fangirls just smile at his fangirls that asked him for pictures and signatures. "So, why are you signing that you stupid! We have to buy your shoes!" shout the black haired boy while kicking the yellow-haired boy in the back of his head and dragged him somewhere.

"Ehh senpai that is hurt," whined the yellow-haired boy while touched the spot where he was kicked by the other boy previously.

"You deserve that," said the shorter boy.

"But Kasamatsu-senpai -"

"Shut up Kise! So where is this shop? And why do you want to go there? Aren't all shop the same?" asked Kasamatsu impatiently

"We used to go there to buy basketball shoes,"

"We? Who?"

"The Generation of Miracles. And her," Kise said quietly at the end.

"Who her? Your girlfriend?" asked Kasamatsu. He noticed that Kise stop smiling.

"No. Not yet actually. I didn't have the courage to say that I like her back when we are still in the Teiko. And when I'm about to confessed my feeling, she is gone."

"Gone? What do you-"

"Ah, we are here Kasamatsu-senpai" Kise quickly cut his senpai's word when they arrived at the shop. When they are about to entered the place they heard familiar voices near them and they stop instantly while looking for the source of the familiar voices.

~Previously with Hikari, Kagami, and Kuroko~

Kuroko, Hikari, and Kagami arrived at the shop that Hikari and Kuroko mentioned. They entered the shop and Kagami look in awe.

"Woahhh, it's huge. I never knew this shop exists," said Kagami while admiring various basketball shoes. And then someone walking towards them and greet Hikari.

"Are, Hikari-chan? Is that you?" asked the man that looks like in his forty years old.

"Of course it's me, Manager-san," said Hikari with smiling face.

"It's nice to see you again. So, what do you need this time?" asked the man kindly.

"Aah, do you have basketball shoes with Dai-chan's size?" asked Hikari.

 _'Aomine? So she was talking about him when she said she knew someone with my shoe-size?'_ wondered Kagami.

"Of course I have. Actually, he came here 2 days ago."

"Is that so? Is he bought basketball shoes too?"

"Yepp. Oh, by the way, come here. I'll show you the way for the shoes,"

"Thank you as always, Manager-san"

"It's okay, Hikari-chan"

After Kagami choose the shoes, they bid their farewell to the Manager and exited the shop. What they didn't realize is that when the three of them is exited the place there are two familiar people that about to entered the same shop.

"Aah finally we got the shoes," said a happy Hikari.

"And we are lucky that we got that. Manager-san said that the shoes are the last shoes from your size, Kagami-kun" said Kuroko.

"Actually, I'm going to ask. Why you didn't bring me here in the first place?" ask Kagami.

"You didn't ask," said the other two at the same time.

"Teme-"

"Hikari-chan, where should we go now?" ask Kuroko the pale pink haired girl.

"I'm hungry," said the girl.

"We should go to Maji Burger. Actually, I'm quite hungry too" said Kagami.

"Okay. Let's go!" shout the girl with smile spread on her face. With that, they walked to the Maji Burger to grab their late lunch.

~With Kise and Kasamatsu~

While the look for the source of the familiar voice they see the red-haired giant, a blue haired shadow boy, and a petite pale pink haired girl. Kasamatsu then said, "Isn't that Kuroko and Kagami? But who is the girl?" Kasamatsu then looks at the model beside him and shocked at Kise's state. He is stood still while looking at the petite girl wide-eyed and eyes that glistening with tears.

While Kasamatsu looks at Kise with shock, Kise, on the other hand, shocked for the different reason. Actually, Kise can't see the girl's face and only saw the back and the hair of the petite girl. But what Kuroko said before proves the identity of the girl.

 _"_ _ **Hikari-chan**_ _, where should we go now?"_

That is why Kise is just stood there with shocked written clearly on her face as he eyeing the girl with many thoughts passed his head.

 _'Is that really her? Is that really Hikaricchi? Why is she here? I thought that we'd hurt her so much that she was running away. Is she became taller? Is she still plays basketball? Is she okay? Did she forgive me already? She changed. She became prettier, and her hair longer too. But that smiles, that smiles are_ _ **fake**_ _. What happened Hikaricchi?'_ Kise thought. Then realization hit him hard.

 _'Ahh, is it because of us? It is, isn't it? We are the reason behind that fake smiles. We are the reason for your change. Because we betrayed you. Because we destroyed you. Because we turned our back to you'_

While the three start to walk away Kise tried to run and follow them, but it's too late because of so many people Kise can't find them. How much he tried to focus his eyes are blurry because of the tears that threatening to fall. In his most desperate state, he only could think one thought that the best thing to do that time.

He will send _them_ a message.

He quickly scoop his cellphone in his pocket and start to typing a message for _them._

After he sent the message he stood still in the wave of people that walking with chatting while clutching his cell phone. He hopes that they would immediately read his message. He stood while thinking.

 _'Ne, Hikaricchi, can we go back to the past? Can we redo the things that we regret again? Can we replace the saddened memories became the happy one? If that can be done, can we go to back to the day when we betrayed you and redo that memory? So instead we betrayed you and you disappeared, how about we stayed with you together and you'll stay by our side?'_

 _'If that can't be done, what should I do so that you would forgive me? What should I do to replace that fake smiles of yours become the real ones? What should I do so that I deserve to love you again?'_

 **"I'm so sorry, Hikaricchi"**

Kise whispered while his tears pouring down from his eyes that covered by his bangs. While at the same time his cellphone is receiving a notification that he was succeeded to sent a message.

Just a simple message.

A simple message that would bring back so many memories and feelings that they'd tried so hard to forget.

A simple message that could change even the heart of the absolute emperor.

A simple message that would bring tears of guilty pour from the people in the receiver list.

A simple message that would make them felt the same like the old times, _longing._

And more importantly,

A simple message that would starts a chaos in the future.

At that time a message sent to 5 people from the world of basketball's prodigies. (including their Manager of course)

 _To : GoM_

 _Subject : -_

 _Message :_

 _[The Creator is back]_

 **-continue in the next chapter-**


	4. The Tears and The Feelings of Guilt

**"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."**

-Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore-

* * *

 _ **~before, in the chapter one~**_

 _Just a simple message_

 _A simple message that would bring back so many memories and feelings that they'd tried so hard to forget_

 _A simple message that could change even the heart of the absolute emperor_

 _A simple message that would bring tears of guilty pour from the people in the receiver list_

 _A simple message that would make them felt the same like the old times, longing_

 _And more importantly,_

 _A simple message that would starts a chaos in the futue_

 _At that time a message sent to 5 people from the world of basketball's prodigies_

 _To : GoM_

 _Subject : -_

 _Message :_

 _[The Creator is back]_

 **~3** **rd** **Person's POV~**

A light blue haired boy, a maroon haired giant, and a pale pink haired girl walked alongside each other with the girl in the middle after they got a pair of shoes for the maroon haired one. They walked to the nearby Maji Burger to get their late lunch. After they walked for a while they entered the same building they met before at afternoon.

"Welcome to the Maji Burger. What do you want to order?" asked a kind looking boy with black hair and cute face.

"Ah, I would like to order ten burgers, please," said Kagami.

"Te-ten, sir?" asked the boy with a shocked face. Hikari just chuckled at her childhood friend.

"Don't worry, he usually order much more from that," said the girl with cute smile plastered on her face.

"A-aah, hai," said the boy while blushing looking at the girl. Kagami just glaring at the boy with jealous look.

"I order a strawberry milkshake, by the way, thank you," said the girl kindly.

"Ha-hai, please wait a minute, your order will be here soon," said the stuttering boy while looking at the girl with blushing face.

"And a vanilla milkshake, please," said quiet voice.

"HIYAAAAAA" scream the boy and Kagami.

"Since when do you here?!" shout the black haired boy.

"I'm here the whole time," said Kuroko with stoic face that made Hikari sweatdrop.

"I forgot about you," mumble Kagami. After they got their orders and paid for it, they sat near the windows and chatted with each other.

~With Kise~

While Kise starts walking towards Kasamatsu, he asks a question, more like shouts to the blonde haired boy, "What are you doing you baka?! Suddenly running like that?!"

"I'm sorry, Senpai. I just saw someone that I knew," answered the blonde haired boy while his bangs covering his eyes.

"Someone you knew?" asked Kasamatsu while they entered the shop. "Who is it?"

"She is my former teammate."

"Former teammate? Anyway, who is the girl with Kuroko and Kagami earlier? You know her right?" asked the raven haired boy.

"A-ah she is-" Kise's sentence cut by a ring on his phone signaling that he has a call. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I had to take this" said Kise to his senpai. While Kasamatsu just nodded his head and looking at the shoes.

Kise went out from the shop. When he is out of the shop he look at his phone and answered with nervousness in his voice.

"...Midorimacchi-"

~Earlier at Shutoku~

Shutoku is having a basketball practice at their gym this afternoon. A bespectacled green haired boy was practicing his shooting while his other teammates were doing their own practice. The green haired boy was doing his practice alone in about an hour ago. He just throws the basketball balls from the center line of the court and never moves from his spot except when he gathering the balls that have been shot through the hoop.

When suddenly one of his teammates were tripped over a big frog statue near the bench and fall with his face planting on the gym floor. The other who is focused at their practice were looking at the body that faceplanting at the gym floor. Some were shocked, some were deadpanning at the sight.

"What the-WHO OWN THIS STUPID FROG?!" Miyaji, who starts to raise from his faceplanting position on the floor shout at the top of his lungs. Takao, who laughing very hard until he was rolling on the floor answered the question from his senpai.

"Isn't it clear who own that frog, Senpai?" said Takao while erased his tears that form in his eyes because too much laughing.

"Midorima! Stop bringing this kind of stupid things to the gym!" yelled Miyaji.

"I can't. That is my lucky item for today, nanodayo," said Midorima while adjusting his glasses.

"I don't care about your stupid lucky item! Can anybody give me pineapple?! I am going to throw that at this stupid kouhai of mine," said Miyaji while pointing his finger at Midorima.

"Actually Shin-chan, why is that frog is so big?"

"The bigger, the better," said Midorima with stoic face.

"Can you at least bring something that smaller than this?! I mean this is freaking huge. Who is going to bring a stupid frog statue that the height is the same height as my waist anyway?! Just because this is your lucky item" shout Miyaji.

"The bigger the item, the bigger the lucky,"

 _'What kind of thought is that?!'_ scream the other in their head.

"Someone bring me pineapple!"

"Nah, Senpai~. You don't have to. He would never listen to you anyway," said Takao.

"Urusai, nanodayo"

"Come on, Shin-chan" pout Takao. Midorima just ignored him and come back to his shooting practice. He can't help but remember the time when he was bumped to the mysterious girl at the hospital yesterday night.

 _'It can't be her'_

 _'Yeah, it can't be. She would never come back after all what we did at that time'_

 _'But that hair, that was the same like hers. A pink. A beautiful pale pink that I adored so much'_

He bit his bottom lip while missing his shoot again. So many thought inside his head and that made him lost his focus even in the basketball.

"Is Shin-chan okay? It's strange that he missed his shots," said Takao to his senpai.

"Tch. Who cares? Maybe he missed his shots because this was the bad day for cancer," scoffed Miyaji.

"Don't say that. Actually, I am kind of worry too," said Otsubo.

It's not weird if they worried about the bespectacled green haired boy. He _never_ lost his focus. Moreover in the basketball. He would always focus on the basketball even if he was sick.

His teammates were not yet to know that he was lost his focus in his precious basketball just because one girl. One girl that can make his feeling and focus messed up just by thinking of her.

While Midorima stood still in the center of the court of the Shutoku gym suddenly his phone is ringing. He is snapped out from his thoughts and walking towards his bag near one of the benches. The other member's bag were in the locker. Because earlier Midorima was late attended the practice he just set his bag near the bench and started the practice.

While Midorima scoop his phone from his bag and look at the screen he has a tic mark that appeared on his head.

 _'That damn Kise. What does he want this time, nanodayo?!'_

Midorima just puts back his phone in his bag without reading the message. He was about to walk away but he remembered his Oha Asa's prediction this morning.

 _"Your day would turn upside down just because of a single message. Be careful when you get that message. You would get something that you would never be expected"_

With that, he walked back to his bag and get his phone on his hand. When he read the message from a certain blonde his eyes become wide as his facial expression is utter a shocked one. Just a single message.

 _From : Kise_

 _Subject : -_

 _Message :_

 _[The Creator is back]_

Midorima just stood there with his phone on his hand with a shocked expression. He can't process what the message is talking about. No, not that. He can't _believe_ at that. Who would actually? Absolutely not him. Midorima quickly calls the blonde with his phone and waiting for the other one to pick up. While his teammates and coach are looking at him with curiosity.

Midorima waiting while shut his eyes and bite his bottom lip while her soft voice is echoing inside his head.

 _"Taro-chaaaaaan!"_

When Kise picked up the call he said, "...Midorimacchi-"

"Don't joke around Kise!" Midorima quickly shouts angrily at his phone. That make his teammates look at Midorima with shock.

 _'Did Midorima just shout?'_

 _'He never shouts before'_

 _'Shin-chan shouts at someone?'_

 _'Someone bring me pineapple!'_

"Midorimacchi, I'm not joking around!" said Kise. That make the green haired boy's heart beats rapidly inside his chest. Beats because he felt afraid or excitement no one knows. Not even himself.

"She would never come back after what happened!" shout Midorima.

"But I've seen her Midorimacchi!"

"What do you mean about that?" asked Midorima warily.

"...I've seen her earlier...At that shop," said the blonde quietly.

"That...shop?" asked Midorima who is trying to calm himself down.

"...Yes..."

"Are you sure that her?"

"Of course. They called her with her name"

"How come?" Midorima sighing. "Wait, they? Who they?"

"Actually she was with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi. Maybe they went to that shop because they had Kagamicchi's shoe size"

"Kuroko? How come he'd never said anything to us?"

"I don't know"

"I see"

With that Midorima cuts the call. He sighing heavily and calming himself down oblivious to the stares that his teammates gave to him. Midorima trying to process the information that he got.

 _"Ne, Taro-chan. Can you teach me this one?"_

He shuts his eyes.

 _"Is that your lucky item for today?"_

He grip his cellphone.

 _"Woah. Taro-chan you're so smart"_

He bite his bottom lip.

 _"Taro-chan, you tsuntsun. So cute~"_

Midorima grab his bag and left the gym with his bangs covering his eyes without saying anything.

Even though he tried to cover it, his teammates still could saw it. Something that made them more shocked from earlier when Midorima shouted to Kise in the cellphone. Something that made their mouth hung open and their eyes shot wide open. Something that proved to them that the beasts from the Generation of Miracles are still a human after all.

Something that proved to them that Midorima Shintaro, the tsundere, the Devil Shooter from the Generation of Miracles has a heart.

What is that _something_? It's obvious. Tears.

Midorima is exiting the Shutoku basketball gym with a fast pace while clutching his bag tighter even make his knuckles go white. Midorima walking, silently with eyes that glistening with tears. He couldn't help but wonder, what the reason that bringing her back to her own hell memories. Midorima thinks that they'd break her enough that she would never come back again. He can't read her. Hell, he never succeeded to read her before, and maybe he would never be able to.

Generation of Miracles had broken her. They broke her, to the point where she was running away from them, or so they thought. They betrayed her after anything she'd done to them. She gave them anything they needed. Care. Affection. Love. But what they'd do to her? They can't even say anything to Momoi because they felt guilty. That is why Momoi doesn't know anything from your disappearance. And she felt so sad, she even less smiles and distances herself from them. And they blame themselves for that. Oh, they wish that they can return to the time before they said that harsh, heartless words towards the one that they cared so much, the one that they loved so much.

Midorima tried to thinking something besides of her. Keyword: _tried._ But he can't. His heart full of guilt. His mind full of her and their memories that they made together. How caring she can be. How sweet and soft her voice. Her petite yet gorgeous figure. Her bubbly and happy go lucky personality. Her childish side. He loved all of that. He loved her.

And he still _loves her._

 **"Hikari, forgive me"**

~Back to Kise~

After Midorima cut the call, Kise stands still while looking at the sky. Today was a good day actually. The weather is nice, the sky is sunny but not that hot. It's like there was nothing that would ruin a good day like this. But of course, that is wrong. Different from the nice weather, Kise felt like his heart being attacked by a storm. A huge one is that. And that made his heart and mind messed up. He felt tired, even if he does nothing and just walking around the shopping center with Kasamatsu

As Kise was walking back to the shop where Kasamatsu is currently at, his cellphone starts to ring loudly again. Kise gulps before looking at the screen of his cellphone and answered the call

"Ahh...Murasakibaracchi-"

~Earlier at Yosen~

Yosen was having a practice match against one of the neighbor school before the message was being sent. Of course, we knew that at that practice match which school that won. At the practice match, there is a giant teddy-bear-like human with a shoulder length purple hair in the Yosen basketball team that just stood in front of his team ring with a bored look. He just there while his teammates make scores again and again.

"Aaah~ I'm bored. Can I eat now~?" said the giant teddy-bear-like human with a lazy tone that makes his teammates sweatdrop.

"Murasakibara, shut it! You can eat after the match. You should focus for now!" yelled the female coach with a long black hair and strict personality.

"Eeh~ but I'm tired and sleepy," to proof the words from the giant, he was yawning loudly.

"Cut the crap! After the match, you can eat anything you like. I even bought you pocky here," said coach Araki while showing Murasakibara the sweets. But Murasakibara was staring at her blankly while said.

"But that is just one~" whined Murasakibara.

"Ne, Atsushi we can go buy a lot of foods after this," reassured the handsome shooting guard's Yosen boys' basketball club with a smile on his face. He was a boy 180 cm tall and raven hair with bangs that covered his left eye.

"Hai hai~" said Murasakibara lazily. The other players on the court just look at the scene with sweatdrops or confused faces while the basketball ball rolling on the gym floor forgotten. When Murasakibara was about to walk towards the ball, the time for the practice match has ended and all of the players are dumbfounded.

"Are? The match was ended~" said Murasakibara.

"It seems so," said Himuro with closed eyes smile.

With that, they lined on the center of the court and shout, "Good game!"

Yosen team members walk towards their coach that sat on the bench. In the end of the game, they won with score 87-0. As always, Yosen wouldn't let their opponent scored even just a single point. Murasakibara quickly grabs his snacks that hidden in his bag near the bench while his teammates and coach are discussing something about their strategies and the other things about the earlier practice match. Murasakibara is eating his chips and half listening to what coach Araki was talking about with bored and lazy looks.

"Ne, Atsushi, what should we do now?" asked Himuro to his giant friend.

"I have to buy more sweets and snacks," said Murasakibara while looking at the half full potato chips bag in his hand.

"You can't! We have to continue our practice," said their captain, Okamura Kenichi.

"Eeh~ but I'm tired," whined Murasakibara.

"Go to court! We will continue our practice!" shout coach Araki.

"Hai!" answered all but Murasakibara.

 _'Why I have this kind of strange feeling? Is something going to happen? What is this?'_ thought Murasakibara while walking towards the center of the court.

To prove Murasakibara's thought his stomach is growling loudly because of hunger.

 _'Nah, I'm just starving. Yeah, that's it'_

They practice for a while with the team divided into two teams. One team consist of three people and they play 3-on-3 for at least a quarter or 10 minutes. When they finished the first 10 minutes, they rest for a while as the members drinking, or talking to each other, or even eating snacks. But for the latter, we all know that just one people that capable of doing it while at basketball practice. Yes, our adorable purple haired giant, Murasakibara Atsushi.

As the time for the rest is ended, they walked towards the court and about to begin the 3-on-3 for the second quarter, when someone's cell phone ringing loudly. And they who walking stop immediately and looking around with confused faces.

"Hmm? Isn't that yours Atsushi?" asked the shooting guard from Yosen.

"It is, isn't it?" said, or more like asked Murasakibara.

"I don't know! It's yours, not ours!" said coach Araki with an irritated face. With that Murasakibara walks towards his bag and scoops his cellphone out of his bag. As he look at the screen, he said with bored tone.

"Are? Kise-chin?"

He never thought that Kise would message him. I mean, Murasakibara and Kise not that close to each other because Murasakibara was annoyed at the Copy Cat's personality, or maybe even his existence because Murasakibara thinks that the blonde's just too loud and too annoying for a person like Murasakibara.

So for short, their relationship was just like former teammates and of course, Kise rarely messaged him. But Kise's messages was trash or something that didn't important. One time Kise was asking Murasakibara if he still has the lucky pencil that Midorima gave them when they still in middle school for the test if they can't answer. Even if Murasakibara still had that pencil, Kise wouldn't borrow that pencil from Murasakibara, right? I mean, what kind of dumb people that would go to Akita from Tokyo just for a stupid pencil? Maybe, just maybe that kind of dumb people that I hinted earlier was Kise.

As Murasakibara opened the message from Kise, his expression changes from the lazy-bored looks to a shocked one. And that made his teammates curious about Kise's message. I mean, it's _just_ a message, right? Why Murasakibara shocked? What kind of Message that turns their adorable lazy ass giant became a human (even before this message was sent, he still a human) that have emotions and looks beside his lazy and bored ones?

But neither his teammates nor coach know that that _'just a message'_ is something that can change all of the heart from the member of the Generation of Miracles. Yes, right. Just simple words. Just a simple message actually.

 _From : Kise-chin_

 _Subject : -_

 _Message :_

 _[The Creator is back]_

After Murasakibara was snapped out from his shocked state he quickly called the blonde's phone number. His teammates even more curious and worried because of this. Why you ask? Because now they are seeing a real giant with a serious and furious looks that look like he was ready to torture and murder someone. And that someone was the ace from the Kaijo basketball team and his former teammate at Teiko Kise Ryota. Poor Kise. And this was the first time Murasakibara's teammates and coach saw this kind of expression from the purple haired giant. They even think that Murasakibara was someone that incapable to show emotions other than his lazy and bored ones.

Murasakibara tried to call Kise while he was pacing back and forth from the end of the court to the other end. He was impatiently waiting for Kise to pick up his call while gritting his teeth and clutching his cellphone with such strength that surprisingly doesn't break into pieces with Murasakibara's deadly clutch.

After a while he was tired of waiting and annoyed at a certain blonde, he cursed loudly, "Damn it!"

That made his teammates, even Himuro gasp. In that shocked state, they thought the same thing, _'Did he just cursing?!'_

The earlier noisy gym became strangely quiet because all the occupants were looking at the purple haired giant that still pacing back and forth at the court. The noise that can be heard in the gym just the footsteps from Murasakibara himself. Even the basketballs are stopped dead in the track like they are had the same shocked faces like all the humans inside the gym but Murasakibara. Meanwhile, Murasakibara was busy with his own thoughts.

 _'It's impossible. She can't be back. Yeah, this can't be real. All this time I was dreaming about her coming back and that dreams never been granted. And this must be another dream that I create. It should be tha-'_

His thought was cut off because the voice of a certain copycat from Kaijo can be heard from Murasakibara's cellphone. And that make Murasakibara shout instantly at the poor blonde, "Kise-chin, do you wanna be crushed?! Don't you dare to lie to me!"

"...are you thinking that I'm lying too? I said nothing than the truth Murasakibaracchi," said Kise annoyed.

"Too? What do you mean?" Murasakibara narrowed his eyes.

"Earlier I got a call from Midorimacchi and he shouted at me that I was lying," whined Kise.

"Of course he would be thought that you were lying. Even I thought that too," scoffed Murasakibara.

"But I said the truth! I saw her with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi earlier at that shop!" said Kise stubbornly.

"..."

"..."

"Did you see her face?" aksed Murasakibara with eyes shut tightly.

"Hm. Yeah. She is so pretty you know," said Kise quietly.

"Of course she is. You are blind if you said she is not pretty, Kise-chin"

"Yeah. I know that"

"Is she really back?"

"Yeah, I had to ask Kurokocchi though. Why did he never say anything to us"

"You better be, Kise-chin," threatened Murasakibara before cut off the call.

Murasakibara sighing loudly ignoring his teammates that stared at him with shocked face, wide eyes and jaw dropped. Murasakibara process to grab his bag and walk out the gym lazily, ignoring the fact that they had to continue their basketball practice. Murasakibara walking with mind full of thoughts of a certain pale pink haired petite girl.

He couldn't believe that she came back. What the reason she came back after all this time. After the incident that has been damaged her heart. She cared about them. Of course, they knew that. They always knew that. But at that time they didn't care about her even a slightest bit. They were blind, just because they _lose._ They are monsters, beasts indeed. Because they taught to be ones. They thought that they can be happy when they won. But no. Hell, they didn't even felt happy at all. Just because of victory, they abandoned a special person for them. Special for their lives. Special for their hearts.

They said hurtful things to her and didn't even felt guilty when they said that. They thought that she can accept all of that words that came from their mouths. They thought that everything was going to be alright, that everything was going to be back to the time before they entered that court. But boy, they wrong. Again. When the game ended, when they happy because they became _the victor,_ they lost something that more, more important than the victory itself.

They lost their caretaker. They lost someone that they love. They lost _their_ _Creator._

It's ironic actually. When they got something they really wanted, they lost something that even more important than what they got at that time. And they can't do anything about that. Because they felt guilty, sad, furious, at the same time. They felt guilty because they had been said something hurtful to her. They sad because she was gone. And they felt furious to themselves because they let that things happened.

That is why Murasakibara's tears were currently dripping down from his chin silently while the said person was walking down the empty road and whispering to the wind that blows. Praying that the words that flow with the wind can be heard by a certain broken girl with a pale pink hair and petite figure.

 **"Can you forgive me, Kari-chin?"**

~Back to Kise~

 _'Today was so tiring. I want to go home and sleeping,'_ whined Kise in his mind while crying crocodile tears.

Cross Midorima and Murasakibara, Kise still had to put up with Aomine and Akashi's call. But the problem was with Aomine. When there is Aomine, there is Momoi. That'll gonna be tough because Momoi didn't know anything about that accident. Even Kise afraid and shivered when he think about the reaction that'll be given by his former captain, the real problem was Momoi's reaction. When she knew that her cousin was back, maybe she would find her cousin right away.

When Kise was cursing his fate because he was the one that should endure all of this, his cell phone ringing for the third time in that day. When he looks at the screen, he audibly gulped before answering the phone. Because he knows that this one will be the most troublesome.

"Aominecchi-"

~Earlier at Too~

At Too basketball gym, there were the members of the basketball team about to start their daily practice. All of them are there, the sadistic dark brown haired captain, the cute light brown haired apologize mushroom, the loud dirty blonde haired center, the quiet small forward, and the others even the male coach but a certain pervert tanned skin ace.

"Where is that damn Aomine?!" yelled the dirty blonde haired center, Wakamatsu Kosuke.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's my fault!" apologized the cute shooting guard, or the apologized mushroom, Sakurai Ryo.

"Why are you the one that apologized?" his teammates sweatdropped.

"It's my fault that he didn't come to practice. I should keep an eye on him. I'm sorry!" said the poor boy as he repeatedly bowing to his teammates.

"Is that okay, Imayoshi-san? That damn Aomine!" cursed Wakamatsu.

"Nah, aren't we used to something like this? Don't fuss over some simple things like this, Wakamatsu," said the bespectacled captain with eyes shut and calm voice.

"I'm going to find him," said the female manager with pink hair while running outside of the gym.

"I'm counting on you, Momoi-san," shout the captain.

While this happens, at the same time there was a certain tan man with dark blue hair dozed off at the rooftop with his hands behind his head and a magazine covering his handsome face from the sunlight. He has a built body, the cause of being a basketball player since he was a kid. He wore a button up white shirt underneath a dark blue blazer and the same color for his pants. He wore a black and gray necktie with red stripes. He didn't wear his uniform neatly and it looks like he enjoying his attempt to sleep and skip the basketball practice.

While he was dozing off, he heard the rooftop door being slammed open and a familiar loud voice rang through the rooftop.

"Dai-chan! You should really come to the practice!"

"It's no use, Satsuki. The more I practice, the more basketball become boring for me"

"You shouldn't say something like that!" said Momoi.

"You know that right? _The only one who can beat me is me_ ," said Aomine lazily.

Of course, she knew that. She aware of her childhood friend's strength and ability when it comes to basketball. He was amazing at it. No. Amazing is an understatement. Basically, he was a beast when it's come to the sport that they _used to_ love. What could we say to the ace of the Generation of Miracles? The beast? Of course, it suits him well. Even Momoi uncertain that Kagami can beat the beast itself.

"Even though Kari-chan wouldn't like like that you said something like that," said Momoi quietly to herself, but unfortunately Aomine heard that.

After Momoi said that, the rooftop became strangely quiet and neither of them breaks the silence. It's always like that. When one of them bring Hikari up to their conversation, well mostly Momoi because Aomine never brings up any topic about Hikari. When Momoi said something about her, Aomine never replied and just stay silent and busy with his own thoughts.

One of the reasons that Aomine never brings Hikari become their conversation topic is because he felt guilty. Not just to Hikari, but for Momoi too. He was her childhood friend, even so, he never say anything about that incident. He never said anything because the Generation of Miracles have an agreement that no other people should know about that incident beside the six of them. Even Momoi didn't know a single thing.

Of course Hikari wouldn't like that if she knew they didn't come to practice. Hell, she'll get furious and chased them, and she would give them a special training menu that will make them absent of school the next day. And Aomine knew that, because he was the first one that tastes her _special training_ and he swore that he would never skip training again as long as Hikari kept an eye on him.

But one time, Aomine thought that what if he didn't comes to practice, and she knew that, will she went back to him and scolded him? Or even gave him the special training? That's okay for him. If that mean he can see her face again, it worth it. He didn't mind at all. That's why he starts to miss the practice. In hope that she would go back and scolds him for doing that. So that he can see her face again. Ironic isn't it? He knew that was a useless hope. But he was desperate. He missed her, just like his other former teammates. They missed her. Because they have been fall too deep. Fall for her too deeply.

Having enough for Aomine's behavior Momoi dragged Aomine to the basketball gym and start to lecture him. Like always. Meanwhile, inside the gym the heard familiar voices outside the gym and they immediately recognize the voice from their pink haired manager and their lazy ass dark blue haired ace.

"I said that earlier, Satsuki. I'm sleepy," grumbled Aomine while they were entered the gym door that made the people inside look at them.

"Come on, Dai-chan~," said Momoi with sing song tone.

"Ugghhhh," Aomine rolled his eyes while being dragged by Momoi.

"Aomine teme! Why aren't you came earlier, ha?!" shouted Wakamatsu. Meanwhile Aomine just ignoring him and walking towards Sakurai and asked him.

"Yo Sakurai. Do you bring a bento?"

"A-ah hai, I'm sorry!" said the poor boy while bowing.

"Teme, don't ignore me!" Wakamatsu grabbed Aomine's collar. But Aomine just smirked.

"I don't need practice, because I was different from all of you. I can even beat the shit out of you without came to practice. Because the only one who can beat me is me," said Aomine smugly.

"Wha-what?! You-" Wakamatsu's words were cut off by a ring of a phone. And that made him released Aomine's collar. The gym became quiet and the people inside the gym look around looking for the source of the ring. And they looked at Aomine.

"Hmm? Oh," Aomine scooped his cellphone from his pants' pocket. When he looks at the sender of the message, he lazily returned his phone to his pocket and walking outside the gym.

"Hm? What the matter, Dai-chan? Is that a message?" asked Momoi.

"It's from Kise. He must be said something stupid,"

"Aah, typical Ki-chan," when Momoi finished her sentence, her phone ringing and she looks at her cellphone while muttering, "Hmm? Me too?"

And when she opened the message, she became stiff and wide eyes. She can't believe the message. She has been waiting for two years just for read something that Kise has been messaged, and she was at her utmost shocked state. Just because of a message.

 _From : Ki-chan_

 _Subject : -_

 _Message :_

 _[The Creator is back]_

In her shocked state, she managed to mutter something that made Aomine stop dead in his track

"Kari-chan"

Aomine then looks at her disbelievingly while Momoi looks at him with teary eyes. That made Aomine immediately scooped his cellphone and opened the message from Kise, a message that the content was the same with Momoi and instantly he has the same reaction with the pink haired manager, shock.

Of course he was shocked. Just earlier he thought about her and now, the actual her was here, in Japan. And Kise even saw her. Aomine never thought he would see her this early. God, he never thought he would see her again. Did she really back? How was she? Is she still play basketball? Did she forget about him and the others?

He was happy. No, beyond happy actually. But the bigger his happiness, the bigger the feeling of guilt crept up in his heart. How could he not? What had he did in the past can't be forgiven, at least that what he thought. But he can't believe Kise that easily, because Kise can be just joke around to lighten the mood or something.

That is why Aomine immediately call the copycat and waiting for him to answered. After a while of waiting he became impatient and in the verge of bashing his own cellphone to the ground. But before he could does that, he heard the voice that belonged to the copycat himself.

"Aominecchi-"

"What the fuck, Kise?!" Aomine shouted to the blonde. "If this was your joke, I'm going to murder you!" threatened the tan man.

"I-I wasn't joke around Aominecchi. You knew that I woudn't joke around if it's about her," Kise sighed.

"...How could you knew that she was back?" said Aomine after calmed down.

"I saw her earlier...with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi"

"Tetsu?" Aomine confused. "Why did she-"

"I don't know. Moreover, I couldn't believe that Kurokocchi didn't said anything to us that she was back,"

"Is that really her?"

"Of course, do you think I'm seeing things?"

"Tch! I'll give it to Satsuki," Aomine sighing loudly.

"E-eh? Ca-can't you the one who explain this to her?" said Kise nervously.

"I don't want to. How troublesome," said Aomine while tossing his cellphone to Momoi.

After tossing his phone to Momoi who caught it, he walk outside the gym ignoring curious stares from his teammates. When Momoi realized that she holds Aomine's phone, she immediately asked Kise.

"Ne, Ki-chan are you sure that she is here?"

"O-of course Momocchi,"

"Is she fine?" asked Momoi quietly.

"I don't know. But she was laughing with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi earlier.

"Is that so? I wonder what happened to her? Why was she disappeared so suddenly?" muttered Momoi.

"..." Kise can't say anything to her. He keeps his mouth shut and they didn't say anything to each other for a while.

"Ne, Ki-chan?"

"Hmm? What's the matter Momocchi?" asked Kise curiously.

"Do you inform all the members that she was back?"

"Yeah. Why is that?"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"What do you-" Kise quickly stopped when he rememberd how scary Hikari when she was angry. Of course if Hikari knew that the Generation of Miracles knew that she was back because Kise messaged them all, he'll be the aim for her warth. And that was not a good thing. "D-do yo-you think I'm gonna be alright, Momocchi?" stuttered Kise.

"Good luck, Ki-chan," encouraged Momoi while cut of the call. "He won't be survive Hikari's warth. Poor Ki-chan," sighed Momoi.

Meanwhile with the tan ace that was back lying on the rooftop, he was deep in his own thoughts that he didn't realize how long he has been lying doing nothing but looking at the blue sky. And it obviously that he was thinking of her. She was the one that always encourage him to come to the daily practice. She was the one that cared for him deeply. And she was the one that he loved.

Aomine was the one who liked her first, because he was the one that knew her first due to being a childhood friend of Momoi, he knew her when they were still in the last year of elementary school. He met her when she came back from America and they have a good relationship because they have the same passion for basketball.

Aomine always thought, he was the first one that encountered her. He was the first one that liked her, that's why he became greedy because he thought that he was the one that deserve her. He knew that all of his former teammates were had the same feeling towards her, but because of denseness, none of them have yet to capture her heart fully. But now that Aomine's hope was granted, he would never going to let you go again. And that was a silent promise to himself, even if he would defy the red emperor, he didn't care. As long as you were with him, he didn't need anything else.

But, the more he thinks about her, the more he remembers the last incident that happened back then. And that made Aomine's heart felt like being crushed to pieces. But Aomine knew. He knew that she won't running away just because of a simple thing like that. Well, actually that was not simple, if it was including betrayed by your best friends, and they said something heartless and that hurt you really badly even though you believed them to the state you believed them with your heart and soul.

But Aomine knew, that Hikari had another reason why she disappeared so suddenly, leaving them behind without saying anything. He can read her like an open book, even though she was the master of emotion mask. At first, he can't. He believed that what she shows to them, the smiles, the laugh, was real. But no, after an accident that made her temporary rest from basketball, he knew that Hikari's real personality and emotions were hidden behind the mask that she wore long time ago.

He worried about her, because he loves her.

 **"What happened to you, Hikari?"**

~Back to Kise~

Kise currently worried about his life. He didn't want to look at angry Hikari again. Hikari was a sweet girl, but they knew not to mess with her so that she wouldn't become an angry Hikari. Kise shuddered when he recalls the memory of angry Hikari.

That is why, Kise had planned to run away to another country if Hikari will be angry to him because he informed the Generation of Miracles that she was back. Because he was so afraid of Hikari, he didn't realize that there was one member that hasn't call him yet.

So Kise walks back to the shop and chooses his new shoes with Kasamatsu and goes back to their own respective house.

Later that night when Kise was about to sleep after taking a bath, he looks to his phone and a horror expression crept up on his face. Why, you ask? Because he has a lot of missed calls from none other than the absolute emperor. With that, he imagines what kind of punishment the absolute emperor had for him because he didn't answer his calls. When Kise was about to call him back, his phone ringing and he gulped loudly after knew that the caller was Akashi himself. He gather his courage to answer and his voice became an embarrassing squeak.

"A-Akasicchi-"

~Earlier at Rakuzan~

That evening the Rakuzan basketball team has a late practice without a certain absolute emperor because he had a business that can't be ditched for. And there they are, the three uncrowned kings talking to each other and didn't do their practice.

"Ne, Reo-nee aren't this girl cute?" asked the blonde, Hayama Kotaro to the raven haired shooting guard, Mibuchi Reo.

"Hm? I think this one cuter," said the ravenette.

They talking to each other and didn't aware that someone was walking and open the gym door with furious face.

"Reo! Kotaro! Eikichi! I said that all of you should practice right? What are you doing?" asked the emperor intimidating the three who were now sweating bullets.

"A-ah Se-sei-chan, we just-"

"50 laps running inside the gym in 10 minutes," ordered Akashi.

"Wha-what? 50 laps?" asked Hayama disbelievingly.

"What? You want 100 laps?" asked Akashi while clutching something in his pocket.

"E-eh? 100?" asked Nebuya.

"100 laps for 8 minutes," say Akashi with low voice.

"Aah 50 then. Come on!" said Mibuchi while dragging the poor Hayama for running because Mibuchi knew what was hidden inside Akashi's pocket.

After a long 10 minutes, the three either, sat or lying on the gym floor with sweats covering their body. Akashi was scooping his phone from his bag with his other hand grabbing loosely the red scissor he usually brings. Earlier this day, he has to do some work for the student council. Being the president he is, he is really busy. That is why this was the time for him to check on his phone if he has something important.

But what he sees in his phone caught his interest. Kise has messaged him. Akashi knew that Kise woudn't dare to message or call him if something wasn't important. But the content of the message was beyond Akashi's imagine. Shock was an understatement for what was Akashi's feeling right now when he read the message.

 _From : Ryota_

 _Subject : -_

 _Message :_

 _[The Creator is back]_

He was the absolute emperor. He was the one who can predict the future. Yet he never sees this coming. He never thought that this day would come. What do you think about this? The absolute emperor can't predict that just a simple message about her return can make a chaos to them. But I would tell you the story about the chaos in the other time because that had yet to come.

Akashi never success to read her. Akashi, the absolute emperor was _failed_ to read someone's future. But Akashi knew, that was normal if that girl is involved. At first, he was irritated, but after the time passed, he thought that was normal because he knew what the reason behind the can't-read-her-future things. The answer is just simple actually, but it took a lot of time for him to realize that.

When Akashi snapped out from his thought he quickly called the copycat to confirm the copy cat's words. He was in a rage, because the blonde didn't pick his call even though he always warns them, or should I say threatened them, that they should pick Akashi's call immediately. So now, in the Rakuzan basketball gym, the three uncrowned kings was looking at their captain with fear and worried because they saw Akashi clutching his scissor until his knuckles were white, and phone on the other hand with strings of curses and threats out from his mouth. They silently praying for the one that made the absolute emperor that furious will be saved from his wrath.

Later when Akashi was planning to murder a certain blond haired boy from Kaijo, the one that he has planned to murder answer his call.

"A-Akasicchi-"

"Ryota!" Akashi's voice was low and life threatening.

"I-I'm so sorry Akashicchi. I just out of the bathroom," stuttered Kise.

"Are you sure she was back? You don't dare to lie to me, right?"

"Of course, Akashicchi. I would never lie to you," Kise laughed nervously.

"Where do you saw her?" asked Akashi after he calmed himself down.

"In that shop, with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi,"

"Tetsuya?" Akashi confused.

"Yeah, I don't know though the reason Kurokocchi didn't say anything to us," mumbled Kise.

"I would ask him sometime. He should have the good reason for hiding this from me," sighed Akashi. Then he cuts the call off.

Akashi then grabs his bag and walk outside the gym while saying to his teammates, "We can call it a day. You should go home. I have something to do."

And then he walks towards the front gate where a black limousine was waiting for him. When he was inside the limousine he couldn't help but think about her. She was his empress, she was the one that worth to became the empress of the absolute emperor. That is why Akashi was always possessive towards her. Even though she was not yet to know his feeling towards her, or more like _their_ feeling towards her, he was determined to make her his empress. And he was the emperor, he wouldn't let anyone defy him. And he always right, because he was absolute.

But he knew, every perfection has it's own flaw. And for Akashi's case, his absoluteness was imperfect, didn't flawless, because of her. She was the piece of him. The piece that made him whole, the piece that made him perfect. That is why he loves her. She was perfect in her own ways.

He couldn't help but felt different towards her. His heart beats when he thinks about her. His mouth always cracked a smile when he remembered about her. And he always felt like crying when he recall the memories of that incident. But he was the absolute emperor, he can't crying in front of other people. That is why he lets his feeling out when he was alone. His piercing eyes became dull. His intimidating aura became the broken one. And he knew that it was his fault. And their fault.

She was the only one who can change and defy the absolute emperor. Because he loves her. And he called her, _his_ empress.

 **"Just you wait, my empress. I would never let you go again"**

 **-continue in the next chapter-**


	5. Chapter 5 : Momoi Hikari

**Title:** The Creator.

 **Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Pairing:** OC x multi; OC x many; OC/harem

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama.

 **Beta:** purplelilac23 (Thank you so much TT^TT)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and never will. I just own the OC, Momoi Hikari.

 **Summary:** We all know that in the Generation of Miracles there is the phantom sixth man. Though, what about the seventh player? The one who found them, the one who played with them, and the one they played for? Also most importantly, the one whom they fell for. She was the cousin of their manager, Momoi Satsuki, and the seventh player of the GoM, the Creator.

 **A/N:** This is the bonus chapter, which was Hikari's birthday. Sorry for the late update. Anyway, in this special chapter there'll always be a switch between the present time and the past time. And thank you for **Jacqueline The Ripper** who always brightened my day with his/her comments. Thank you, I'm looking forward for another lovely comment from you :)

 **Word Count: 3,206  
**

.

" **There comes a time in your life when you have to choose to turn the page, write another book or simply close it."**

-Shannon L. Alder –

 _ **(Play) Track 1: Orange; by 7!**_

.

 _We walked with our small shoulders lined up_

 _Laughing together about nothing in particular, we saw the same dream_

 _If I strain my ears, I can hear, even now,_

 _Your voice, in the midst of this orange-dyed town_

.

 _When you're not here, it's really boring_

 _But I'll get laughed at if I say that I'm lonely though_

 _I'll confirm the things you left behind as many times as it takes_

 _Without any of them disappearing, we'll shine_

.

.

.

 **~3rd Person POV~**

There's nothing interesting with her birthday this year, she noted. It's just her and the usual murmur of the people around her that she couldn't clearly make out. No, that's not right. It's just that they didn't warrant her attention and she attempted to block their voices from her ears.

She walks on the familiar path to the familiar destination with her hood hung low on her face, draping her face almost like a curtain to shield it from the outside world. Trying to hide from the world, for she didn't want the world to see how imperfect she really is.

" _Don't look at me, I'm really ugly"_ – she once said to them.

She walks calmly, with her eyes closed as if she didn't need them to guide her to the place she needs to be. It's as if her body had been switched into the automatic mode after she exited her house earlier. It became her habit to come to that place by this road every time she needs to calm herself down.

She was humming softly along the way with the song that held a deeper meaning for her, and for him, because they usually hear it together while doing nothing, other than lazing around. She cocked her head side to side softly to the melodious tune. Along the way she hummed the beautiful song she liked the most.

" _I really like this song, doesn't it match perfectly with us?"_ – she once said him while singing it freely.

She remembers that he'll accompany her later today because it is her special day. For the previous years when her birthday came up, she'd always spend her time with him and the other members of the Generation of Miracles, but for today, they understand that she needs a private time with her beloved.

A breathtaking smile blooms on her beautiful face when she recalls her previous birthdays with them.

' _Aah, it's been a long time. How was them, anyway?'_

.

.

.

 _Like the sky after it's rained, as if my heart is cleared up,_

 _I remember your smile; as I recall it, it brings a smile to my face as well_

 _We are surely just as we were that day, still both innocent children_

 _Rushing through the passing seasons, seeing our own tomorrows_

.

 _As I become anxious when I'm alone,_

 _We continued talking through the night when I didn't feel like sleeping_

.

.

"What? Hikari's birthday?" Aomine asked dumbly after he scored another point for his team. They've been doing their usual routine in the gym with Aomine, who was teamed up with Midorima and Kuroko, against Kise, whose teammates were Akashi and Murasakibara.

Basketballs scattered around the gym's floor after they've finished their match that day. They tried to calm their breathing after they pushed themselves to their limits with just two-quarters of game.

"Yes, Aomine-kun. Did you forget that Hikari-chan's birthday is coming up?" Kuroko asked. He then sipped his drink and faced Aomine with his usual poker face.

"What? Of course not. It's impossible for me to forget about her birthday," said Aomine while sweating nervously.

The other members, who heard him, turned their heads towards him without saying anything. They narrowed their eyes suspiciously to the navy haired teen in front of them. They knew. They absolutely knew that he was lying to them because Aomine and lying can be used in the same category.

"You forgot," said Midorima with a look of disbelief.

"Aominecchi! How could you forgot about Hikaricchi's birthday?!" Kise said while accusingly pointing his index finger to Aomine with a horrified expression towards his teammate.

"Mine-chin, are you really Kari-chin's childhood friend?" Murasakibara asked Aomine doubtfully while eating his chips calmly.

"What a coincidence. I was wondering the same thing," Akashi said calmly.

"Aomine-kun, you're such a _great_ friend," Kuroko deadpanned.

"What the hell?! Why do all of you team up against me like this? I didn't even do anything wrong," defended Aomine.

The others just kept silent and deadpanned towards him. It's a wonder that he's still alive after that day.

.

.

.

 _I wonder what you'll see from here on out_

 _I wonder what I myself will see here_

 _The falling sunset in the town dyed orange,_

 _I'll softly try to entrust my tears to it_

.

 _A single love is born among the hundreds of millions things dispersed in the light_

 _If you don't change, and even if you do change, you are you – don't worry!_

 _One day, once we've grown up, met lovely people,_

 _Bringing our irreplaceable families along, it'd be nice if we could meet here again_

.

.

She is standing in the center of the familiar basketball court, which brought so many bittersweet memories into her heart. It's really great that she didn't shed a tear after all of the horrible things that had happened between all of them.

" _I'm tired of crying for my own stupidity"_ – she whispered to nothing.

She has chosen to be by his side. She didn't regret it. All of the memories between her and him are precious to her. No, she _can't_ regret it. It's for his sake and she must always put on her tough façade. Always pretend that there's nothing wrong between all of them, even if it's just an obvious lie.

" _I'll be strong. For you, for them, and for myself"_ – she said that to him while choking on her own sobs.

She always reminds herself like that. That it was their fate to be together, their fate to understand each other after all of the difficult obstacles they broke through.

It's not an easy way to be in this place right now. No, it's really difficult for her. Physically and mentally it has been a challenge.

But deep down in her heart, she longed for the others' attention and affection towards her. She knew they still loved her. But it's different.

She was a young woman that is now tied to a man, even if it's just in the term of lovers. But that makes everything different from how they're supposed to be.

The awkward hugs.

The fake smiles.

The lies.

She lets out a sour laugh at that.

"It sucks."

.

.

.

 _Like the sky just after it's rained, as if my heart's cleared up,_

 _I remember your smile; as I recall it, it brings a smile to my face as well_

 _A single love is born among the hundreds of millions things dispersed in the light_

 _We are rushing through the passing seasons, seeing our own tomorrows,_

 _Choosing our own dreams_

.

 _ **(Stop) Track 1 end**_

.

 _ **(Play) Track 2: Flame of Red; by Kushina Anna (Cv: Horie Yui)**_

.

 _Fond memories and nostalgia are your 'voice'_

 _Are you no longer there, right beyond the glass?_

 _I couldn't accept that the days gone by will never return_

 _My heart clenches at this transient dream_

.

.

"For Kari-chan's birthday?" Momoi – Satsuki, mind you – asked, while tapping her pen on her chin, thinking.

"Hmm, we're thinking that we should do a surprise party for her," drawled out Aomine with a bored tone.

"Really? That's a great idea, Dai-chan!" Momoi said gleefully.

"Right? I know it. So, how are we going to do it?" Kise asked cheerfully. Between the seven of them – Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko, and Momoi – Kise and Momoi were the ones who planned almost all of the scenarios of Hikari's surprise birthday party.

Even if the other five didn't seem interested, they were giving their best attention towards this subject. How could they not? It's Hikari we're talking about. They would give everything they have towards her.

Without the exception of their hearts.

.

So, while Kise and Momoi were rambling about the matter, the other five were thrown into their own minds.

The memories of the beautiful girl with silky, cherry blossom hair and mesmerizing steely-blue eyes flowed through their minds. With a breathtaking smile that could lighten up their hearts. Their light – their Hikari.

It's not a secret that they have deep feelings towards their pink haired teammate. Some who are bolder with expressing their affection, while others decide to observe and stay in the shadows.

They have a silent agreement among themselves that they would protect her with all their strength and will. So they'd chase away all of the other admirers who give Hikari the second glance with their deadly glares. Even after all this time, they didn't understand if it's for Hikari's protection or for their own benefits, they just did. That's why Hikari hasn't been asked out yet by any boys because of them.

When they think about this, they have a strange feeling of smugness in their hearts.

Akashi with his cold gaze and powerful aura.

Midorima with his sharp tongue and glare.

Murasakibara with his big and intimidating figure.

Kise with his handsomeness and annoying loud voice ( **Kise:** Hey!).

Aomine with his coolness – really? – and tanned skin ( **Aomine:** What's wrong with my skin?!).

Kuroko with his…well…his blank face (?).

Who in the right mind would have the confidence to fight – well, not literally – with these boys? Before you can even take a step towards their beloved Hikari, these boys will eat you up alive and make you pee your pants.

.

.

.

 _I search and wander in this mist_

 _Because I want to believe in your warmth_

 _I close myself off; a struggle against the changing present_

.

' _I want to see you' – can I put that into words?_

 _It's my fate to guard this red flame and see it passed on_

 _I can't turn back anymore, this is my fate_

.

.

The familiar texture of the basketball met her open palm. It's rough, but has its own softness. It's just like her. Appears to be tough, but in the inside she is just like any other female – warm and full of emotion.

She snorted at that.

It's so true and that makes her want to cry in anguish.

She once dreamed that they would be together forever. To forever be together in sweet and happy bliss. Just like those sappy fairy tales your mother would read to you when you were little.

" _The princess was saved by her prince. And they live happily ever after. Together forever"_ – she once sang with a big smile on her face.

She once believed that she would be like that with her prince – princes in this case. Happy together, laugh without a care in the world, and never be hurt because of them.

But no.

They would never be a happy ending for her, she realized. Because they all would never be together like the old times. The time when they would smile, laugh, and cry together. The time when they would ignore the world and focus solely on their little circle of the rainbow.

And because of that she realized that her dream would never come true, regardless of all of her efforts to make it come true.

" _It's so unfair, God. And yet you said that you're the ruler of the world."_ – she once whispered in this very basketball court while laying on her back and glanced towards the rainy sky with nothing to stop her tears to cascade down her cheeks.

She knows they need her, just like she needs them.

 **But he needs her more.**

And she was broken when she realized that she had to choose between them all.

Either them, or him.

She **can't** choose both.

.

.

.

 _You looked into the distance_

 _With your eyes tinged with sadness, as if you knew everything_

.

 _The same color and the same loneliness_

 _Will be my guide_

 _So my heart's bird will spread it wings and soar to its heart's desire_

.

.

When her birthday was drawing closer, Akashi and the others had been prepared. They decorated the gym into a beautiful scene with simple balloons here and there, and a table full of sweets and chips – with Murasakibara occasionally bring his naughty hands there – that Hikari likes the most.

Hikari didn't know a single thing about it. They have been good at keeping the party as a secret.

When the time had come and Hikari entered the gym, she was surprised and a bit taken back with everything inside of it. She didn't even remember that it was her birthday because she was too busy to notice.

That day would forever be unforgettable to Hikari. All of them were having fun like they were the only ones in the world, and that' what they only cared about. They let all their worries and outside thoughts slip into the back of their minds. Without a care for the outside world they sang, they smiled, and they laughed.

They were having fun together and that was the most important thing for them.

But they didn't know that day was the last day they could have fun together without the awkwardness in their hugs, without the fakeness in their smiles, and without the lies in their words.

But that didn't matter to them at the time, because they get what they love the most – Hikari's smile that brightens their worlds and lightens their hearts.

That day was the day where Hikari smiled the most – the first and the last day.

.

.

.

 _I will take my flight, if there are places where I need to be_

 _My eyes have finally accepted everything reflected upon them_

.

' _I want to see you' – can I put that into words?_

 _It's my fate to guard this red flame and see it passed on_

.

.

She felt the familiar stinging sensation in her eyes from the tears that demanded to be let out. But she couldn't. Not after her promise to not crying all over again.

Even if she is crying because of it, she realizes that she can't change her fate. She realizes that God wouldn't let her have them again. She realizes that they can't go back to the past and repair everything that became broken. And she realizes that her heart would always ache without them by her side.

" _It hurts. It really hurts. Please help me vanish it from my heart"_ – she once cried out softly.

She had given up on everything a long time ago. Every prayer she prayed would never come true. God wouldn't make every wish she wanted to come true. Even if she were to plead and beg and cry, everything would remain the same.

How many times she wished that everything were lies. How many times she wished that everything wasn't real. How many times she wished that everything is just an illusion made by her own unstable mind.

But deep down in the back of her mind, she knew that everything is true. Everything is real. Even so, she had a hard time accepting that because she was greedy. She was greedy for their attention. She was greedy for their affection. She was greedy for their love.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone was waiting for her until she heard the voice that she longed to hear.

"Hey."

He stood right there in front of her. With his kind face that was reserved only for her. With the smile that brought so much melancholy because he understands perfectly what she had been through. He understands her like he understands everything else about her because it is the honest truth. They were like pieces of a puzzle that match perfectly.

But her piece of the puzzle is matched not only with his. Her piece is a piece of the puzzle that has six – or more – sides with different colors and different pairs. Each side is the epitome of her loneliness and her feelings towards them.

The fiery red.

The kind yellow.

The fresh green.

The soft baby blue.

The strong navy.

And the sweet purple.

" _We're all the match for each other, because we're made for each other."_ – she once confirmed to them.

When he was calling out for her, she was just standing there looking at him because she had to make up her mind. She had to make up her heart.

Because every time she looks at him, she remembers them. And that was hard for her and for him too. He understands that he can't have her heart wholly because part of her is theirs too.

Maybe that was why even if he was standing right in front of her, he felt like she was too far away, too far away for his liking. And even if he reaches out to her and embraces her in his form, she's still too far away.

"Let's go home," he said. She closes her eyes and smiles softly.

And then she understood everything. She was made for this. She belonged in his arms, where his warmth enveloped her with all the love he possessed for her.

And she now knows what she should do with her story. Either she'll turn the page, write another story, or simply close it, the answer is clear.

And then she goes home with him, the basketball is forgotten in the corner of the shattered memories.

.

.

.

 _I will take flight, if there are places where I need to be_

 _My eyes have finally accepted everything reflected upon them_

 _I can't turn back anymore, this is my fate_

.

 _ **(Stop) Track 2 end**_


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected,Fateful Reunion

**Title:** The Creator.

 **Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Pairing:** OC x multi; OC x many; OC/harem

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama.

 **Beta:** purplelilac23

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. I just own theOC, Momoi Hikari.

 **Summary:** We all know that in the Generation of Miracles thereis the phantom sixth man. But what about the seventh player? The onewho found them. The one who played with them. The one they playedfor. And most importantly, the one who they fell for. She was thecousin of their manager, Momoi Satsuki, and the seventh player of theGoM, the Creator.

 **A/N:**

 **Word Count:** 3,041

* * *

 **"The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our soulsare connected."**

-Nicholas Sparks-

* * *

 **-Before, in chapter two-**

 _"Hikari, forgive me."_ \- The Devil Shooter.

 _"Can you forgive me, Kari-chin?"_ \- The Purple Titan

 _"What happened to you, Hikari?"_ \- The Ace

 _"Just you wait, my Empress. I would never let you go again."_ \- The Emperor

* * *

The Generation of Miracles is well known to the basketball world as the prodigies in basketball, the best among the best. They were strong, crushing every opponent they were put up against with. The way they play basketball is involved demolishing their opponents' spirit and love for the sport itself. They were taught to be monsters and live with an opinion that they should never lose against anyone, even if it were against another member of the GoM.

So it's obvious there were different. Even with just one look, their auras were god-like, not like the other basketball players. With the differences between their personalities, they had a hard time to get along with each other.

But here is the secret. They have an observer that united them together. They have a glue that combined them. They have a reason that made them play with one another. Neither of them knew that their meeting had been planned a long time ago. Written perfectly in a manuscript that listed every step, every action, with extreme detail and finesse, and without missing a beat for the sake of the basketball world.

But we know, that every plan is never perfect, always had failures. Whether big or small, we never knew.

The failure, in this case, was the change that happened to them. Their personalities. The way they think about things. Their friendships. The feeling when they play basketball.

They drastically changed. No one can stop that. No one can postpone that. That was the truth, the very harsh truth.

Hikari always thought that she was the one at fault. She was the one that developed them to became the monsters they are now. And she knew that. And the memories that she most cherished, became nightmares that haunted her mind. Every single night she would wake up because of those nightmares. She has so many memories with them, so many great memories. But that only made her have more nightmare every night. Since the incident, each time she closed her eyes, she is being constantly reminded of her greatest fears and failures.

She can't reverse time and she understands that. That's is why she tries to fill in the emptiness of their hearts. She tries to change them back. She knew that everything won't be the same again. She was no fool. She knew that the Generation of Miracles has greatly fallen deeply from grace. And her mission now is to change them back and start a new beginning with them.

 _'The question now is, what should I do?'_ Hikari thought.

.

.

"Ne, Hikari-chan," Kuroko's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. They were currently cuddling together on the couch in Hikari's house while watching a film. After saying their farewells to Kagami, Kuroko accepted Hikari's offer to go to her house and watch a flick or two.

"Hmm?" Hikari hummed as she sank more into Kuroko's embrace. She sat between Kuroko's legs and had his hands encircle around her.

"Why did you leave me?" Kuroko's desperately voiced out. His hold on her grew tighter and he put his head in the crook of her neck. Hikari couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt so sorry for him. She didn't choose to leave him. She just had to. And she knew that she didn't have any other choice. She was very broken at that time.

"I'm sorry Tetsu-chan, but I think this isn't the right time for me to talk about that," said Hikari as she gently intertwined his hands with hers and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"You know that I missed you, right?"

"I know, Tetsu-chan and I promise I won't leave you again." Hikari said with a blank expression, erased of any emotions. Kuroko just continued to hold her tight and eventually, they ended up sleeping together on the couch, embraced in each other's warmth.

And even if Hikari won't admit it, it's the best sleep she had in two and a half years. Sleeping in the arms of someone most precious to her gave her great comfort. Without nightmares, without shooting up in the middle of the night with sweat rolling down her body as she is reminded of her overwhelming guilt.

.

.

In the morning, Hikari wakes up still encircled in Kuroko's arms. She never thought that she would be able to sleep so peacefully, without any nightmares. But she was grateful, of course. She has always had nightmares and was never able to sleep normally because of them.

Hikari quietly walked to her bathroom after getting out from Kuroko's arms to wash her face and comb out the tangles in her usual bed head. She always knew that her bed head was awful. Even when being compared to Kuroko's bed head, hers was the most unruly.

As she exits her bathroom, she is met with the same bed head as hers, but with the differences in color and length. Kuroko, standing with his back to the wall, neared towards the bathroom door. Hikari began chuckling to herself because Kuroko had an expression of an adorable puppy when he got up. Hikari stood in front of Kuroko and began to attempt to neaten his bed head. Keyword: attempt.

"Tetsu-chan, your bed head is terrible," said Hikari with a frown painting her expression. Kuroko just looks at her with half-lidded eyes and his lips curve up into a small smile, amusement dancing among his facial expression. He looks at Hikari who begins top out because even if she combed Kuroko's bed head, the hair would end up going back into every direction and looks messier than before. "First we are walking over to Maji Burger for breakfast. Then, we can start our way to school for today's practice. Is that okay with you?" asked Hikari.

"Hai. Anything for you, Hikari-chan," answered Kuroko witha look of disinterest, but sincerity in his words. Hikari smiles to herself. He never changed, has he?

"You can bathe on the first floor. I think I still have some of t-shirts and shorts that belonged to Dai-chan and Taro-chan when they were still in the middle school. You can wear those. Hopefully, they are the same size as you are now," Hikari giggled.

"I'm not that small Hikari-chan," Kuroko sweatdropped.

"Hai hai~. Anything you want," said Hikari as she walked towards her room to fetch the clothes. Kuroko looks at Hikari's retrieving for with a blank look.

When Hikari brings the clothes to Kuroko, she then goes to bathe in the bathroom on the second floor, while Kuroko bathes on the first floor. After they changed into some basketball shorts and baggy t-shirts – and in Hikari's case, tied up her hair in a high ponytail – they started their walk to the Maji Burger. But before that, they had to go to Kuroko's house to fetch his basketball shoes.

.

.

When they arrive at the Maji Burger, Hikari suddenly stops and faces Kuroko, "Tetsu-chan, can you go into the Maji Burger ahead of me? I have something important to do first."

"Okay. I'll go ahead Hikari-chan. What would you like for breakfast?" Kuroko asked Hikari as she heads in the direction of the convenience store.

"A take-out cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake. Thank you Tetsu-chan," shouted Hikari. While letting out a yawn, Kuroko enters the Maji Burger.

.

.

Hikari enters the convenience store and walks straight towards the sweets aisle. She undeniably likes sweets, but not as much as Murasakibara. And we obviously know how much Murasakibara loves sweets. That is why they became best friends – or should I say, snack buddies – during middle school. Because they shared the same interest, sweets. Though, that can't be said for basketball.

Hikari was browsing through the shelves, trying to locate her favorite chocolate. When she locates her desired treat, she grasps it in her hand and gazes nostalgically at it. Her favorite chocolate was the same as Murasakibara's. They often went together to the convenience store to buy them. That memory made the corners of her lips twitch upwards into a soft smile. However, she is abruptly pulled out of her moment of reminiscing when she collides into a tall, muscular figure, which causes her to fall flat on her rear. While on the ground, she shifts her gaze upwards she into onyx-blue eyes, which belonged to a ravenette boy that stood about 5'9" in front of her.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for bumping into you," said the boy with a kind smile plastering his expression. He held out his hand to Hikari, which she gratefully grasped, and helped her up to stand. As he lifted her to her feet, he couldn't help but stare at her. What could he say? Hikari is gorgeous after all and her stunning beauty could memorize anyone.

"I'm okay. Though, I should be the one apologizing," Hikari smiled warmly at the boy as she began dusting the imaginary dirt off her shorts.

"Ah, I'm Takao Kazunari by the way. What's your name?"

"Hikari. Momoi Hikari" answered Hikari. Takao then frowned. Momoi? Isn't that the name of the manager from Tōō? However, he was snapped out from his train of thought when Hikari's sweet voice enters his ears. "It was nice meeting you, Takao-kun. But I should go now. My friend is waiting for me," Hikari apologetically said.

As Hikari begins to walk away, her ears catch a familiar voice, too familiar in fact. A very familiar voice that belonged to a very familiar person that she wasn't ready to see, again.

"Hikari?" Her name ranged in her ears, but her mind was completely blank. She couldn't think of anything. Her body becomes stiff and rigid as she stood frozen on the spot. Why now? Of all the times, it had to be now? She thought. She wasn't ready, yet. Then, memories upon memories began rushing through her mind. These barrages of memories cause slight tears to cloud her eyesight. She tries to not let the tears break and fall, as well as her sanity. She absolutely could NOT have a mental breakdown now.

After regaining her composure and overcoming her harsh recollections, she turns and faces him. She could tell that he was shocked from his wide eyes and hitched breath. She tilted her head and, with a shocked expression, called out his name.

"Are...you..? Taro-chan?"

She was an extremely good actress. Fake smiles. Lies. She can do those in a heartbeat with absolute believability. Even though, if no one knows about it, that is what she is most grateful and relieved about because she was a coward, a huge, undeniable coward. Since she never expresses her true feelings to anyone, she lives a life of never-ending falsehood. A life that she is accustomed to. Who is she to complain? For a long, long time, she hasn't had any other choice.

"Hikari, what are you doing here?" Midorima's words came out harsh, but you could see the softness in his eyes. Meanwhile, Hikari answered eagerly with a big smile.

"I'm looking for my favorite chocolate bar and some other sweets. What about you, Taro-chan? What are you doing here?"

"You still eat those kinds of things? I'd told you that sweets are bad for your health," said Midorima while reaching out and gently grasping Hikari's cheek, giving soft, warm strokes. "Not that I care," Midorima quickly added while averting his gaze, having the shelves of sweets be the center of his attention.

Hikari giggled to herself and said, "Huh, you seem the same as always, the same Tsundere you were back then, huh, Midorima," Hikari pouted and while keeping her eyes glued to the tiled floor, finding it more interesting.

"But I like them. Atsu-chan likes them too, but you never forbade him," said Hikari meekly muttered out. Midorima visibly twitched at the mention of the purple-haired giant. He and Murasakibara were never on good terms. They were just too different in many ways. Midorima is stiff, strict and greatly ambitious. Murasakibara, on the other hand, is lax, carefree, and heavily lacked a sense of motivation, except for snacks and sweets of course.

Midorima sighed and smiled softly at Hikari. Meanwhile, Takao's face was hilariously priceless as he watches their sweet interaction. His eyes wide open and his mouth gaping like a fish. How else could you appropriately react? The stoic and unchanging stone-faced Midorima was actually nice towards another person. It blew him away as he witnessed Midorima's kind and gentle gestures toward the light pink-haired angel. Takao has never ever seen Midorima even take a second glance towards a girl. It was an unbelievable sight to see this same Midorima smiling and acting so polite and sincere towards this special girl.

Hikari realizes that she has been in the convenience store for too long and begins to panic. Without a second thought, she runs out of the convenience store, though, not before giving a quick peck on the left side of Midorima's cheek and paying for her chocolate. While making her way towards the exit, she incoherently shouts out to Midorima and Takao that sounded something along the lines of "nice meeting you, Taro-chan", "can't wait to see the both of you, again", and "shit! Tetsu-chan is probably still waiting for me after this whole time! I hope he isn't too upset or concerned with me!"

Midorima quickly clasps his vibrantly flushed red cheeks at Hikari's affectionate and slight bold goodbye. His hand clutches the left side of his cheek, the cheek that received the small peck from Hikari's lush, warm, lips. A content smile gradually dawns upon his facial expression. Though that smile briskly vanishes a second later and his figure starts to emit a very scary, threatening aura, like the aura around Otae's cooking. ( **Author: Oh. Apparently, it's a different anime** ) Anyway, as Midorima's dark aura continues to surround him, Takao cautiously tries to slink away from him, as an attempt to escape a highly potential pending wrath. Though, his efforts are proved useless as Midorima angrily grabs his collar and drags him from the convenience store.

He could hear Midorima constantly mutter out something like, "stupid Kuroko for not telling us."

.

.

Elsewhere, Hikari is running towards the Maji Burger where she sees Kuroko waiting for her with a cheeseburger and strawberry milkshake. After Hikari apologizes to Kuroko for having to wait for such a long time, they walk side by side to the school's gym while eating their breakfast. They conversed on their way to the gym about random topics, such as basketball, school, and other things. Today was an amazing day. The weather was very pleasant, even if it was a little bit windy.

When they neared the school's gate, they met with the tiger-boy grasping a basketball in his hand. After exchanging greetings and a pat on the head for Hikari, they walk through the doors of the gym together where they were greeted by the other members.

Practice went like any other practice, nothing out of ordinary. With the occasional yelling here and there for Kuroko's mental support.

Hikari, Kuroko, and Kagami ended up going home together, again, until they had to go their separate pathways.

Hikari whistles along her way home while looking at the millions of stars that beautifully adorned the night sky. The way they were shimmering reminded her of the way they used to be. Even if the night sky is so dark, they would use all of their combined strength and will to shine throughout the dark, lonely night sky.

Even if they were just small stars, the way they shone together made people awe at their presences.

Of course, that was what they used to be. For now, they are like their own big stars. They shine individually, not together. They have their own bright glows that makes people either worship them or despise them.

She realizes that her meeting with Midorima earlier was a result of fate and the time will come when she would meet the others, too. And she can't run away from them, again.

She missed him. Even if she just saw him, she highly anticipated to meet up with him, again.

.

.

When Hikari arrives home, she finds someone waiting and leaning against her front door. Her heart clenched painfully because she missed the person dearly. The person who was the one who continuously helped her through her most painful moments. Even after all this time, she still felt the same deep connection between her and that person.

A small smile, almost tearful, spreads through her pouty lips. She couldn't wait for a second more and leap forward to hug that person tightly like her life depended on it.

"Long time no see…"

.

 **-continue in the next chapter-**


End file.
